The Lives of Olivia Bennett
by wolfsong287
Summary: The man was none other than Kol Mikaelson and his soul and mind were calling out with everything he had to reach his Olivia. Olivia's soul answered and an unbreakable bond started to reconnect the two. The bond stretched over a thousand years to reunite two lovers. Their story was just beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi. Tala here. Those damn plot bunnies! I had a family of them move in to my mind. Three siblings. One, Kennett story. Two Kol/OC stories. This is my last idea for vampire diaries. I hope no more plot bunnies move in. *knock knock knock* Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I don't own Vampire Diaries._**

* * *

 _A brown skinned, black haired, brown eyed little girl frolicked in the meadow with a brown haired brown eyed little boy. Olivia was four years old. The little boy was seven._

 _Olivia Bennett was in the point of view of the little girl. How she knew what she looked like, she didn't know._

 _Olivia ran away from the little boy. The name she screamed was never audible in her dreams. All she knew was that it was a short name._

 _The little boy chased her with a worm. Olivia squealed and ran away._

" _Get it away! Get it away!" Olivia yelled._

" _Livie, scared of a little worm?" The boy taunted._

 _Olivia shrieked the name again. "Yes! I hate them. They are gross and icky."_

 _The boy's brown eyes sparkled. He brought the worm closer. "Are you sure?"_

 _Little Olivia burst into tears. "I hate them." Olivia said the name again._

 _The little boy looked at her in concern. "I'm sorry, Livie." The boy threw the worm away._

 _The little boy was about to hug her when voices shouted the little boy's name. It was muted._

 _Olivia tried her hardest to hear it but the more she tried, the more obscured it was._

 _The little boy looked sad. His eyes broke her heart. They weren't sparkly any more. They were dull now. "I have to go Livie." The boy said sadly._

 _Little Olivia leaned forward and grabbed his face. "Don't be sad. We will see each other soon." Again, Olivia said the name. Little Olivia kissed his cheek. "I like your eyes when they are sparkly."_

 _The little boy grimaced at the kiss. He obviously resisted the urge to wipe the kiss away. "You know you are the only one who gets away with that."_

 _Little Olivia smiled. "I know. Goodbye. See you later."_

 _The voices got closer._

" _I really have to go." The little boy insisted. "Bye Livie." The little boy disappeared into the trees._

" _Olivia!" A female voice shouted. "Olivia!"_

 _Olivia knew she had to go to the voice. Olivia started towards the woman, dragging her feet._

" _Olivia!"_

 _The earth in her dream started shaking._

 _The voice in her dream slowly morphed into her older sister Bonnie's voice._

"Olivia Bennett wake up! You're going to be late for school." Bonnie Bennett's voice shattered Olivia's dream world.

Olivia's eyes snapped open. She yawned. "I'm up."

"Hurry up, Liv. We have to pick up Elena to take her to school." Bonnie breezed out of her little sister's room.

Olivia sat up. "How is she doing?" Olivia rubbed her eyes. Her empty wrist caught her attention. Olivia started to panick. "Bonnie!" She yelled. "Bonnie!"

Bonnie poked her head in the room. "Yes, Liv?"

"Where's my bracelet?" Olivia asked, frantically searching her room.

Bonnie wrinkled her nose. Olivia had a braided leather bracelet that looked ancient. She found it when she was little in their Gram's things. Grams had gone a little weird when Olivia got an attachment to the old thing. Grams gave it to her anyway. Something about how it should have never been her. Olivia had fallen asleep on the couch last night and Bonnie had brought her to her room. Bonnie had taken the bracelet off of her and placed it next to her bed. "It should be on your nightstand." Bonnie said.

Olivia scrambled over to her table next to her bed and found her bracelet. Olivia sighed in relief. That bracelet was special to her. She couldn't remember why that bracelet was important, it just was. It had a connection to the little boy in her dreams. Olivia tied it to her wrist and hurried to get ready for school.

Olivia dashed out the door just in time. Bonnie was about to honk the horn.

Olivia climbed in the back and the sisters were off to the Gilbert home.

* * *

Olivia put in her headphones as Bonnie drove to school. Bonnie kept going on and on about how Grams had been telling the sisters that they were witches. Bonnie might not have believed her but Olivia did. How else would she explain the dreams?

Olivia has been having dreams about the same boy for years. As long as she can remember, Olivia has dreamt about the same brown haired, brown eyed little boy. Sometimes he was grown up. Sometimes he was a kid. Sometimes he was a toddler. He was always in her dreams. Everytime she closed her eyes in sleep, he was there. Always him. Always various ages. She had two different time periods that she dreamt in. As near as she could figure it was 1523. Or so one dream said. Her name was always Olivia in both time periods. The boy's name was always muted.

Olivia snapped out of her thoughts as she was slammed into the side of the car. "Jeez!" Olivia yanked her headphones from her ears. "Bonnie! Learn to drive!"

"I'm sorry, Liv." Bonnie turned to Elena. "I'm sorry Elena. It looked like a bird or something."

Olivia snorted and put her headphones back in. Bonnie was a terrible driver. Olivia would bet money that she was watching Elena instead of the road.

Bonnie pulled back onto the road.

* * *

Five minutes later they pulled into the school parking lot. Olivia hopped out.

"Hey, Liv?" Elena called, getting out of the car. "Have you spoken to Jeremy lately?"

Olivia shook her head. "I haven't, he doesn't talk to me anymore. Not after I found him doing drugs. All I asked was if he was okay. He blew up at me and we haven't spoken since. Today will be the first time I have seen him in weeks." Olivia hitched her bag higher on her shoulder. "I could try talking to him, if you want?" Olivia offered.

Elena shook her head. "No, it's fine Liv. He will talk to you when he is ready."

Olivia nodded. "Is that all you needed? I have to get to class. Miss Baker wants me in class earlier to go over some work."

Elena shooed her off. "No. Get to class Liv."

Olivia smiled. "See you later El."

Elena waved her off. Olivia gave a backwards wave in response and scampered off to class.

* * *

Olivia hurried into her history class. Olivia was in advanced classes. She was a sophomore. She was only a year younger than her older sister Bonnie. So Olivia had Mr. Tanner in history. Olivia shared that class with Bonnie and Elena.

Olivia sat down next to Matt Donovan. "Hey Matt. How have you been?"

"Oh, hey Liv. I'm doing fine. What about you?" Matt asked.

"I'm doing good." Olivia assured.

"Still having those dreams." Matt stated knowingly.

"Shhh. Be quiet. I don't want Bonnie to know." Olivia admonished.

"Liv, you have to tell someone. You can't keep all those dreams to yourself." Matt turned his baby blue eyes on her. "I mean, you had a dream of someone killing you when you were eleven years old. No kid should dream of that."

Olivia gave him a tight smile. "I should have never told you about them."

"Liv, please. If not Bonnie or your friends, then please, talk to someone professional." Matt pleaded.

"And tell them what? 'So I dream about this boy every night. Sometimes I dream about someone killing me while he watches. Sometimes I dream about this boy as a kid, sometimes as an adult, sometimes he even is a baby. Oh, and the year I dream about is 1000 AD and 1523. Yes, I am completely sane, Doctor'.'' Olivia said angrily. "Yeah, that isn't going to fly."

Matt held up his hands. "Whoa, Liv. It was only a suggestion."

Olivia deflated. "I'm sorry Matt."

Matt opened his mouth to answer when Mr. Tanner walked in the room.

"We'll talk later." Olivia whispered.

Mr. Tanner started the class.

Olivia doodled in her notebook as Mr. Tanner talked. She completely missed Elena and the new boy doing their eye thing.

"Miss Bennett Jr." Mr. Tanner yelled. "I hope we aren't boring you."

Olivia snapped out of her doodle daydream. "Sorry Mr. Tanner."

Mr. Tanner gave her look. He turned back to the class and kept lecturing.

Olivia glanced down at her notebook. She had drew a letter and two numbers all over the page. The letter was a capital K and the numbers were six and three. Olivia was confused. What did that mean? She would have to ask her Grams after school.

* * *

School passed fairly quickly. Olivia gathered her things and waited for Bonnie outside her car. Olivia listened to her music as she waited. Five minutes later, Bonnie finally came outside. She was talking to Caroline Forbes.

The two girls spoke for a few minutes more then parted ways with a wave to each other.

"Finally, Bonnie. You took forever." Olivia said, hopping in the front seat.

Bonnie got in and started the car. "Hey, I am going by the Grill in a bit, do you want to come with? Caroline will be there."

Olivia shook her head. "No. Can you drop me by Grams? I want to talk with her."

"Liv, you seriously are not buying the whole witch thing, are you?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

Olivia shook her head. "No. It's just . . . Bonnie, she is the only mother figure I have known. I need to talk to her."

"And it's something you don't want to talk to me about?" Bonnie was a little hurt. Ever since Grams had started talking about them being witches Olivia had been spending a lot of time with their Grams.

Olivia violently shook her head. "That's not it at all Bonnie." She denied. "I just want to talk to Grams."

Bonnie sighed. "Okay." Bonnie made the turn to their Gram's house.

Olivia hopped out of the car. "I'll meet you at home. I'll have Grams take me back. Or I will walk."

"Don't walk." Bonnie said. "With all of those people dying because of that animal, I don't want you walking home alone."

Olivia smiled. "Okay Bon. I will have Grams drive me."

Bonnie smiled at her little sister and backed out of the driveway.

Olivia sighed and hitched her bag higher. "Okay. It's just Grams."

The front door of the house opened. "Are you coming in or are you gonna stand out there and talk to yourself the whole night?"

Olivia smiled at her grandmother's words. "I'm coming in Grams. I have to talk to you."

"Come in here child." Shelia Bennett urged.

Sheila fussed over her granddaughter. "How was school Baby?"

"It was fine. Hey, Grams? I think I might believe you about our family being witches. For as long as I can remember I have been having these dreams and today I wrote a letter and numbers all over my schoolbook." Olivia rushed out.

Sheila looked at her youngest granddaughter. "What letter and numbers were they?"

"A capital K and six and three." Olivia admitted.

Inside Sheila winced. So she was her. Olivia Bennett was a popular name among their family line. Stretching back a thousand years to Olivia Bennett who was her ancestor Ayanna's youngest daughter. Olivia Bennett cropped up again in the 1500's as the daughter of a Bennett witch. The thing is, Olivia Bennett had caught the eye of a dangerous man. In both of her lives this man had courted her and she had been killed in a violent death by an unknown person. Most assume it was the man she was courting.

"Grams?" Olivia asked, concerned. Her Grams had spaced out for a second.

"I'm fine Baby. You are a witch. Those day dreams that you have been having are clues that the spirits are leaving you. Each and every one of those letters and numbers are important. Always listen to the Spirits, Olivia. There are consequences if you don't." Sheila warned.

Olivia nodded eagerly. "Can you teach me?"

Sheila smiled. "Of course."

Olivia spent the next few hours with her Grams, learning her family history. Soon, it was dark. Olivia glanced out the window and saw the moon was out. "Hey, Grams? Can you give me a ride home? I promised Bonnie I wouldn't walk."

Sheila grabbed her car keys. "Let's go." Sheila drove Olivia home. "Come back tomorrow and we can learn more."

"I can't Grams. There is this back to school thing at the Falls tomorrow night." Olivia explained.

Sheila raised an eyebrow. "There won't be drinking at this party will there?"

Olivia wouldn't meet her eyes. "Maybe."

Sheila looked hard at her youngest granddaughter. "Don't drink too much."

Olivia brightened. "Thank you Grams."

"Go on now. Your sister is waiting." Sheila urged.

Olivia smiled happily. "I'll see you the day after next Grams."

Sheila waved her youngest grandbaby off. Whyever would Abby want to leave them in the first place. Sheila would never know.

* * *

 _The little boy made another appearance in her dream. This time, the boy was about three and Olivia was a newborn. How she remembered that far back was a mystery._

 _Olivia giggled at the little boy with the brown hair. He was so funny._

" _What's her name?" The little boy asked._

" _Her name is Olivia. Olivia Bennett." An unseen woman's voice spoke._

" _Livie?" The little toddler tried to pronounce her name._

 _The boy's name was spoken sharply. "Her name is Olivia." Another woman admonished. "Elijah? Look after them for a moment. Ayanna and I need to talk."_

" _Yes mother." A semi deep male voice spoke._

 _The little boy leaned closer to her. "I like Livie. I will call you Livie when no one else is around." He whispered._

 _The boy's name was called and he disappeared from her vision. Baby Olivia started to cry. Where did he go? He just vanished._

 _The little boy's face popped back into her sight. "Shhh." He soothed as best as a three year old could. "I'm here, Livie."_

Olivia's eyes popped open at the sound of her alarm. Olivia sighed. Another day in hell.

* * *

Olivia sat in History class, listening to Mr. Tanner talk about The Battle of Willow Creek. Olivia took notes while he spoke. She looked up when he called out Miss. Bennett. It was a reflex. Everyone knew that, in class, Mr Tanner called Olivia Miss. Bennett Jr.

"How many casualties resulted in this battle?" Mr. Tanner asked Bonnie.

"Um . . . a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." Bonnie played with him.

Olivia hid a smirk. She knew how smart her sister was. She just didn't want to answer.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Miss. Bennett." Mr. Tanner's eyes zeroed in on Matt sitting next to her. "Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this moment to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

Olivia bristled. No one messes with her friends.

"It's okay Mr. Tanner. I'm cool with it." Matt played along with Bonnie.

"Hmmm. Elena?" Mr. Tanner turns to the Gilbert girl. "Surely you could enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know." Elena ended the game that Bonnie had started.

Mr. Tanner sighed. "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you are counting the local civilians." The new boy spoke up.

Olivia studied the new boy. She never really had the chance before.

The new boy had an almost square jaw. He had slight dimples in his cheeks. He had semi short semi long hair. It was either blonde or brown, Olivia couldn't tell. She also couldn't see his eyes from this distance.

In all she guessed he was hot. It might be silly, and call her stupid if you wished, but her heart belonged to that boy in her dreams. She knew he was real. He had to be out there, somewhere. Maybe the time period was made up in her mind. I mean, dreaming about 1000 AD and 1523? Olivia was interested in those time periods. Maybe her mind was giving her what she wished and was allowing her to see what it was like back then.

"Well, very good." Mr. Tanner's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner." The new boy schooled him.

"Hmm." Mr. Tanner hummed and went back to teaching the class.

Olivia hid a smile and got back to taking notes. Olivia would only find out later that night that she had written a small capital K and 3,6 in the margin of her school book.

* * *

After school, Bonnie and Olivia were getting ready for the party.

"Who's the new boy?" Olivia asked her sister as she coated her eyelids in purple eyeshadow. Olivia had decided to wear a purple dress with black flats on her feet. Her leather bracelet was tied around her wrist like always and she had put in some hoop earrings.

"That's Stefan Salvatore." Bonnie was right next to her putting on her own makeup. "Didn't you hear him introduce himself in class today?"

Olivia thought back. "No. I have a lot on my mind."

Bonnie laughed. "I can see that." She took the brush from Olivia and set about doing her makeup. "Anything you want to talk to me about?"

"Not right now. We are going to be late." Olivia distracted. "It is already 7:30."

Bonnie made a few more swipes with the brush. "There. Beautiful."

Olivia looked in the mirror and smiled at her older sister. "Thanks Bon. Can we go now?"

Bonnie scurried around grabbing her purse and car keys. "Let's go."

Olivia squealed and ran for the car. Bonnie laughed as she locked up the house.

Ten minutes later they were pulling up at the falls. Teenagers were everywhere, making out, talking, and drinking.

Olivia looked around. She spotted Elena over by the fire.

"Bon! There's Elena." Olivia pointed her out.

Bonnie gave a stern look to her little sister. "Don't drink so much."

Olivia gave an innocent smile. "I promise."

Bonnie gave her one last look and left to go talk to Elena.

Olivia looked around. She spotted Matt over by the drinks. Perfect. Olivia made her way over to him. "Hi Matt."

"Hey, Liv." Matt waved at her.

Olivia reached for a drink and started sipping it. Matt raised an eyebrow but said nothing. After chatting with Matt for a bit, Olivia wandered off. She mingled with a few of her friends she spotted but eventually wandered off with a beer in her hands. She hiked through the forest for a bit. There was this place she wanted to see. She and the little boy had played there in one of her dreams. It had a perfect view of the falls.

Olivia stumbled her way back to the party. She couldn't find it. Maybe that was more proof on the time periods.

"Olivia!"

"Liv!"

"Olivia!"

Several voices called her name. Olivia came within hearing distance of the party.

"Oh my word. What if she got attacked too?" Bonnie's panicked voice floated to her ears.

"Bonnie. Calm down. I am sure she is fine." Elena soothed.

"Olivia!" Matt yelled.

"I'm right here." Olivia stepped out of the woods and saw what had happened. There was an ambulance just peeling out of the parking lot. Police officers were everywhere. "What happened?"

"Olivia." Bonnie said in relief. She ran and gather Olivia in her arms. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Bonnie pulled back and twisted her sister's body to see if she had any injuries.

"I'm okay. What happened? Why did an ambulance just leave?" Olivia asked confused.

Sheriff Forbes came up to the girls. "You found her. Good. Is she harmed?"

"I'm fine Sheriff. I was just looking for a spot in the woods I found a couple years back." Olivia explained.

"Don't go in the woods alone girls. With this animal on the loose you could die." Sheriff Forbes scolded. She knew these girls. They were her friends' daughters.

"Yes ma'am." Olivia looked at the ground.

"Yes Sheriff Forbes." Bonnie said next.

Sheriff Forbes walked off.

Bonnie turned to Elena. "Hey, we're going to go to Mainline coffee, wait for news."

"I gotta take Jeremy home." Elena declined.

"Hey, can you swing me home as well?" Olivia asked.

"Sure?" Elena turned to Bonnie.

"It's fine. She has her own key. I'll take Caroline with me." Bonnie walked with Elena, Jeremy and Olivia to Elena's car.

"You can't ignore Caroline forever, Liv." Elena told her. "She didn't mean what she did."

"What? Did I hear that right? She didn't mean to set me up with someone who was late to our date and he made me pay. Her senses didn't go off at that, at all?" Olivia snorted. "Yeah, I am still mad at her. She can talk to me first. Jeremy is the lesser of the two evils at the moment." Olivia stalked the rest of the way to Elena's car and got in the front seat.

Elena rolled her eyes at Jeremy's outcry. Elena watched as Olivia stuck her tongue out and locked the car door. Jeremy grumbled as he got in the back seat.

"Elena?" Bonnie's voice stopped her from going to her car. "There's no way that I am psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw or thought I saw, I have this feeling. . ."

Elena turned to her best friend. "Bonnie, what?"

"That it is just the beginning. And somehow, you and Olivia are at the center of it all." Bonnie's voice was fearful.

Elena glanced at the car. Olivia had her headphones in and was looking at the sky.

"We will protect her. She won't get hurt." Elena said firmly.

Bonnie nodded. Caroline made a loud impatient noise over by Bonnie's car. "I have to go. Take care of her please."

Bonnie hugged Elena and left to go help Caroline sober up.

Elena turned to her car and got in. "Let's get you two home."

* * *

 _Olivia dreamt that night about the place by the Falls. She was about 16 in age. The boy was now a man at 19 years of age._

 _Olivia laughed the boy's name. "Are we almost there?"_

 _The man looked back at her. His brown eyes were bright with that sparkle she loved. "Almost there Livie."_

" _Where are we going?" Olivia asked._

" _I told you. To a place I found by the waterfall. It has the most perfect view." The boy turned man pulled her by her hand._

 _Olivia laughed the boy's name again. "Slow down."_

" _Never!" The man declared. He scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder._

 _Olivia squealed. She yelled the man's name this time. "Unhand me you brute!"_

 _The man's shoulders shook with laughter. "I will never release you fair maiden. You are mine." The man set her down on the ground. "Here we are."_

 _Olivia stared into his brown eyes. There was something different in them. They were darker, almost black. There also was a lingering look of nervousness in his eyes._

" _Livie?" The man asked._

" _Yes," Olivia said the man's name huskily._

" _We have been courting for the past three months. I love you. Will you become my wife?" The man clearly was worried she would say no._

 _Olivia felt a rush of love for this man. She decided to not mess with him this time. "Yes. I will marry you."_

 _The man's brown eyes sparkled the brightest she has ever seen them. He pulled her into his arms and held her close. "I love you." He whispered._

" _Du vil alltid være min alltid, jeg elsker deg." Olivia whispered. The strange words flowing from her mouth like her birth language._

 _The man's smile widened. "Jeg vil elske deg for alltid, min kjære." The man whispered before he caught her lips with his._

"Olivia!" A voice yelled, shattering her perfect dream. "Come on, school."

Olivia groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up and scrambled for her phone. She typed into Google translate the words she remembered from last night. The first phrase stared at her from the screen. "You will forever be my always, I love you." Olivia wrinkled her brow. She hurriedly typed in what the man had said. "I will love you forever, my darling."

Olivia liked that. Being called his darling. It sounded better in the language they were speaking though. "Min kjære." Olivia whispered.

Bonnie poked her head in the room. "Did you say something?"

Olivia shook her head. "No Bonnie. Just thinking." Olivia cleared her search history and locked her phone. Olivia shooed her sister out of her room. "I have to get dressed. I have to go to hell today."

Bonnie wrinkled her brow. "Hell?"

Olivia sighed. "School, Bonnie. School."

Bonnie nodded. "Okay. Just hurry. I am leaving in ten minutes, with or without you in the car."

Olivia saluted her and started gathering her clothes.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and left the room. Her sister was weird. Bonnie could have sworn she heard Olivia say something in a foreign language. Min kajere? Something like that at least.

Bonnie got in the car. Not two minutes later Olivia hopped in. "You never told me what happened last night. Why were the cops there? Did someone get hurt?"

Bonnie looked over at Olivia. "Vicki Donovan got attacked by an animal last night. Elena and Jeremy found her. She lost a lot of blood. She is in the hospital."

Olivia gasped. "Oh my god! How is Matt holding up? How is Vicki? Is she okay?"

"Liv?" Bonnie said.

Olivia kept firing questions at her.

"Olivia?" Bonnie said louder.

Olivia just kept talking.

"Livie!" Bonnie yelled.

Olivia froze. "What did you just call me?" She said deadly quiet. Bonnie had to strain to hear her voice.

Bonnie pulled into the school. "I called you Livie. Do you not like it? I can keep calling you Liv if you want."

Olivia glared at Bonnie. "Don't ever call me Livie." She said with anger.

Bonnie looked about to scold her so Olivia opened her car door. "Ever." She said darkly and stalked into the school, slamming the car door as she left.

"Okay then." Bonnie said.

* * *

In history class, Olivia watched as Stefan Salvatore and Elena stared at each other for the whole class.

Science passed as usual with Miss Baker being her usual nice and concerning self. Miss Baker was a thirty year old teacher. She had curly brown hair and was extremely nice. She cared about all of her students. She especially liked Olivia. Olivia was barely passing Science before Miss Baker came. The old teacher taught in a way that Olivia couldn't grasp what he was teaching. Miss Baker came and turned Olivia's whole outlook on Science around. She made it fun. Olivia now had B's in her class. Olivia would go for A's but she didn't want all the attention that would give her. Maybe in her senior year, or right before she would graduate, she would push herself and get all A's. Right now, Olivia was perfectly happy with her grades.

During lunch, Carline came up to her.

"Hey, Olivia. Look, I'm sorry about setting you up with that guy and making you lose the money you were saving for summer camp. I really need your help." Caroline apologized and pleaded in the same rant.

Olivia was weary. The last time she helped out Caroline, she spent hours putting together paper garlands, by herself. "It depends on what you need."

Caroline sighed in relief. "I just need some help folding paper programs for the comet tonight."

"When do you need my help?" Olivia asked. "Because I promised my Grams I would go see her after school."

Caroline whined. "Please can you help me. We are meeting at five tonight."

"Where at?" Olivia rubbed her forehead. She was getting a headache.

"The Grill." Caroline said eagerly.

Olivia thought for a moment. School gets out at three, if she leaves right away, she can make it to her Grams by 3:15. If she spends an hour and thirty minutes with her Grams, she can make it to the Grill by 5 maybe a little bit later.

"Look Care, I'll try. I might be a few minutes late, but I will try." Olivia promised.

The bell rang just then. "I got to go Care. I promise I will try."

Caroline squealed. "Thanks Liv. You are the best." Caroling hugged her.

"Yeah. Yeah." Olivia glanced at the clock. "Look, Care, I gotta go. We are going to be late for class."

"See you at five." Caroline tossed over her shoulder as she left.

Olivia rubbed her forehead again. Her headache was getting worse. Maybe she should go to the nurse. Olivia stumbled her way to the front office. Before she made it halfway, Olivia collapsed in the school hallway. The last thing she heard before she was swept off to the blackness was a girl's scream of her name.

* * *

 _Olivia woke up in the spot from her last dream where the man from her dreams proposed to her. This felt different that her normal dreams. The man from her dreams was sitting in the middle watching something._

" _Hello?" Olivia called._

 _The man's attention snapped to her. "Livie?" He whispered. "You're alive again?" His brown eyes filled with tears._

 _Olivia looked at him. "What is your name?"_

 _The man's face looked sadly at her. "You won't be able to hear my name until I meet you face to face. I can tell you but you won't hear it. It's how it always is."_

 _The man's face hardened. "How are you here? You aren't supposed to be here. What happened?"_

 _Olivia scrunched her face up. "I don't know. I had a really bad headache. The last thing I remember is my sister yelling my name and then I woke up here."_

 _The man had a thoughtful look on his face. "This is different. Maybe it's because I am daggered."_

 _Olivia choked. "You're daggered?! How are you alive?"_

 _The man's expression closed off. "I can't tell you anything."_

 _Olivia got angry. "Than what can you tell me?! For as long as I can remember I have dreamt of you. I get these dreams of us, in all ages. One dream we are little next time you are three and I am a newborn. The next you are 19 and I am 16. What the hell is happening?"_

 _The man's face got more melancholy the longer she spoke. "I am so sorry, Min kjære. I can't tell you." He said sadly._

 _Olivia's face crumbled. "What is happening to me?"_

 _The man walked closer to her. He pulled her into his arms. His earthy scent enveloped her like a warm blanket. He smelled like pine and rain while it falls. The man kissed the top of her head. He murmured to her in his birth language. Olivia only recognized a few words. I love you. My darling. And the word forever._

 _Olivia noticed her arms glowing. "What's going on?"_

 _The man looked so sad it hurt her heart and soul. He should always be happy and his brown eyes should always be sparkling. "You are waking up from whatever knocked you unconscious. Be careful, Livie. Dangerous things are out there." His brown eyes were so dull and filled with pain._

 _Olivia walked up to him. "I love your eyes when they sparkle. Goodbye. I hope I can see you again." Olivia placed her hand on his cheek._

 _The man's eyes widened in panic. "Don't try! Promise me Olivia. Right now. You won't try to contact me like this again. It's dangerous."_

 _Olivia frowned. His voice was so serious. He had called her by her full name. In her dreams, he only ever did that if she was in danger or he was dead serious about something._

 _Olivia grew brighter. "I promise you." She yelled. She didn't know if he could hear her. "I promise you, min kjærlighet." The words flowed naturally from her tongue._

 _Olivia caught one last look at the man. His brown eyes were wide. "I will find you Min kjære. As soon as I am free, I will find you." He yelled._

His words echoed in her mind as Olivia woke up. Olivia eyes snapped open at the same time, miles away, a body in a coffin in a storage unit reflexively opened it's eyes. The body blinked for a few minutes then it's eyes closed again.

" _Olivia."_ The man from her dream's voice floated into her head.

The man was none other than Kol Mikaelson and his soul and mind were calling out with everything he had to reach his Olivia. Olivia's soul answered and an unbreakable bond started to reconnect the two. The bond stretched over a thousand years to reunite two lovers. Their story was just beginning

* * *

 ** _Tala -_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi. So here is chapter two. Sorry it took so long. It snowed last night so I have a blanket of white covering my back yard. I've had a crappy couple of days. My mother and younger sister got into a fight. Lot's of yelling. One of my sisters has a severe cognitive delay. That just means, she has the mind of a five year old. She is physically 19. She thinks she can do whatever she wants because she is an 'adult'. Lot's of drama. Anyway, I don't own vampire diaries and enjoy. Thanks to everyone who review on any of my stories the past three days. You have made my days a little brighter._**

* * *

A slow beep filled the hospital room. A young, dark skinned, black haired, brown eyed girl slept in the bed. A group of people waited by the bedside. All different types of people waited. A jock, a druggie, a cheerleader, a pretty popular girl, a secret vampire and the young girl's older sister. They waited impatiently for the girl to wake.

"Come on, Liv. Wake up." Bonnie pleaded. "Please wake up."

Olivia Bennett's eyes popped open. She breathed deep and gasped for breath. Or so the group thought. Olivia gasped because the sound of the man's words echoed in her head.

"Olivia." Bonnie breathed in relief. "What happened?"

Olivia's head was still pounding but it was fading quickly. "How long was I out?"

Stefan stood up. "I'm just gonna go grab the doctor. If you will excuse me."

Matt stood up as well. "Don't scare us like that Liv." Matt hugged the girl in the bed.

"Oh my God!" Caroline pulled Olivia into her arms. "Don't scare me like that Liv. I nearly had a heart attack."

The doctor walked into the room. "If you all can leave the room. I need family only in here." The doctor shooed Olivia's friends from the room. "Miss Bennett. I am Doctor Hudson. I was curious about what happened. No one noticed what had occurred until you had collapsed."

Olivia sat up more. "I don't know. I had a headache. A really bad one. I tried to make my way to the nurse but I blacked out. How long was I out?"

"A few hours. It is now 2:45 pm." Doctor Hudson answered. He stepped forward and shone a light in Olivia's eyes. "You seem to be fine. Pupil response is normal." The doctor stepped back. "Good news and bad news. Good news is I am releasing you. Bad news is I want you to come back if you even get the slightest headache, but if you take these pills when you start to get one, you won't have to see me."

Olivia accepted the pills.

"Thank you so much Doctor Hudson." Bonnie said as she signed the paperwork.

"Just let her have some rest and keep an eye on her." Doctor Hudson urged.

Olivia and Bonnie walked out of the hospital at 3 pm.

"Can I go to Grams?" Olivia asked timidly.

"No." Bonnie said firmly. "You are going home and to bed."

"Bonnie? You have to go help Elena and Caroline. With me being at Grams, she can watch over me and keep me safe. She will let you know at anything that goes wrong." Olivia begged.

Bonnie breathed hard through her nose. "Fine. But, if you even get the littlest headache, you will take these pills, got it?"

Olivia nodded. "Got it."

Bonnie made the drive to their Grams' house. "See you later. I love you Olivia. Be safe." Bonnie called as she left.

"Love you too." Olivia waved after her sister. When Bonnie was out of sight, Olivia turned her body to the door. She strode up to the front door and knocked. No one answered.

"Grams?" Olivia called out. Olivia checked through the window. The lights were out in the house. She wasn't home.

Olivia walked down the driveway. She debated between going to the falls and going home. Olivia decided to be smart and go home. Olivia turned in the direction of her house.

Olivia was tired. Whatever had happened had taken a lot out of her. Olivia made it home and unlocked the front door. She trudged to her bed and fell into it. She was out before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 _Olivia dream was in the second time period. 1523 or somewhere around there. Olivia was wearing an emerald green gown. She was being chased through a maze. Olivia laughed and squealed trying to 'get away' from whoever was chasing her._

 _She had a feeling who it was._

 _Sure enough, male arms wrap around her waist and lift her into the air. "Gotcha!"_

 _Olivia is set down on the ground. She spins around to look at the man._

 _He still looks like he is 19. His brown hair is shaggy and long. His brown eyes are still a little dull and sad but they are getting brighter by the week._

 _Olivia smacks the man on the chest. "Cheater."_

" _How did I cheat, Livie?" The man laughed._

" _You used your speed to catch me." Olivia lifted her nose in the air haughtily._

 _The man was about to answer when another older man came speeding up on a horse. The man shouted the other's name. The man pulled up next to them. "We have to go. He's found us again."_

 _The brown eyes she loved so much hardened. The man looked at her. "Olivia. Go inside and grab what's important. Be outside in five minutes. Elijah will take you back to the mansion."_

 _Olivia said the man's name in a question._

 _The man placed his lips on her forehead. A tear splashed onto her cheek. "Go! Now min kjære!"_

 _The two men helped her on the horse. The older man clicked his tongue and the horse sped off._

 _Olivia jumped down from the horse the second they stopped. Olivia ran to her rooms and gathered a few things. She was almost outside when she noticed her wrist. Her leather bracelet was missing. Olivia set her things down and made her way back upstairs to find it._

 _Olivia jumped when the man who killed her the first time revealed himself._

" _Mikael." She whispered._

" _Hello again, Olivia." The man sneered. "It seemed that you have come back. We can't have that." Mikael trailed a knife up her arm._

 _Olivia locked her knees so they wouldn't tremble._

 _Mikael walked around her and held the knife to her throat. "I made a promise to your mother, girl. I intend to keep it."_

 _There were yells of her name and pounding feet on the stairs. She knew her love was coming. She also knew that his father was going to kill her right in front of him._

 _The door burst open. Olivia's eyes filled with tears._

" _Olivia!" The man's cry was anguished._

" _Ah ah ah. One step closer and she dies." Mikael taunted._

" _What has she ever done to you?" The man whispered, tensely. He was trying to see if he could get to her in time._

 _Mikael pressed the blade closer to her throat. A drop of blood welled up and trickled down her throat. "I made a promise, boy." And with that he brought the blade across her throat in a harsh slash._

 _Mikael disappeared from behind her. Olivia felt like she was falling in slow motion._

" _Noooo!" Her love's heart broken cry will haunt her in the afterlife. "Livie!"_

 _Olivia was caught right before she hit the ground. She was fading quickly. A bloody wrist was pushed in her mouth. Olivia stared blankly at the beautiful man above her._

" _Livie. Livie. No. No." The man cried. "Come on. Drink. Drink damn you."_

 _The last thing Olivia experienced before her death, was her beloved crying mournfully and crooning to her dead body._

* * *

Olivia gasped awake as her ringtone buzzed right next to her ear. "Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Where the hell are you?" Her sister's voice echoed down the line. "I went by Grams and she said she hasn't seen you. Elena is having boy issues. Caroline is worried. Everyone is worried. Where are you?"

"Bonnie? Calm down. Deep breaths. I am at home. Grams wasn't home when we stopped by so I walked home." Olivia glanced at the clock. It was 6 pm. Olivia stood up and started getting ready to go. She really needed to talk to her Grams.

"You walked!?" Bonnie yelled. "Right after you got out of the hospital?!"

Olivia switched the phone to her other ear as she hopped about putting on her shoes. "Yes, Bonnie. And now I am going to spend the night at Grams." Olivia hung up on her sister's protests. Olivia packed an overnight bag and locked the front door behind her. Olivia started down the driveway.

Fifteen minutes later she was ringing her Grams' doorbell.

"I'm coming. I'm coming."

Olivia smiled when she heard her grandmother's voice.

"Yes? Oh, Olivia." Sheila was worried. She heard from Bonnie that Olivia was in the hospital today. Something about hitting her head. "Come in Baby. Come in."

Sheila pulled Olivia to the couch in her living room. "What happened today, Baby?" Sheila sat down in an armchair across from Olivia.

"I don't know, Grams. I was talking to Caroline and I started to get a headache. It got so bad that I was going to the nurses to ask to go home. I collapsed and I woke up somewhere." Olivia fiddled with a string on a pillow. "I woke up in a meadow from my dreams. I spoke to him, Grams." Olivia looked up at Sheila. "I spoke to the man from my dreams. We actually had a conversation. He said something about being daggered. He made me promise to not try to reach him like that again. He said it was dangerous."

Sheila nodded. "He was right Baby. Stuff like that is dangerous. But not for your situation. You two have a unique case."

Olivia looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Sheila didn't answer. "Come on Baby, what would you like for supper? Don't think I didn't catch that bag you brought in."

Olivia stood up and followed her Grams into the kitchen. She knew she wasn't getting anything more out of her for right now.

Olivia caught a glimpse of the comet outside the window. "Hey, Grams? Can you tell me about this comet?"

Olivia spent the next thirty minutes talking with her Grams. They fell silent while dinner was put in the oven. "Grams?" Olivia asked timdily.

Sheila looked up at Olivia.

"What else is out there?" Olivia scuffed a finger along the table top.

Sheila studied her granddaughter. "Vampires." She finally spoke.

Olivia's jaw dropped. "You're kidding."

Sheila raised an eyebrow. "Do I ever joke about stuff like this? You asked a serious question Olivia. I gave you a serious answer. There are vampires out there. They are almost impossible to detect. The only way a witch will know for sure is if they touch one, skin to skin. A witch will get a vision of sorts when they touch a supernatural creature for the first time. Vampires elicit a cold death like feeling. Other witches will be warm and inviting. Sometimes it will be a vision, sometimes it will be a feeling. Always trust your feelings, Olivia. They might just save your life." Sheila waved her hand and a few candles lit up.

Olivia grinned. "That was so cool. Can you teach me that?"

The corners of Sheila's eyes crinkled. "Of course, Baby. If only your sister believed as much as you do."

Olivia waved a hand. "Oh, she will. She just has to have proof. That has always been how Bonnie was. This should be no different."

Sheila coached Olivia through lighting a candle with magic. Olivia had it down by the time the oven beeped, signaling that their food was ready.

Olivia was scared to sleep that night. She didn't want to dream about her death again. Olivia fought sleep for as long as she could. By 11 pm her eyes drifted shut against her will.

* * *

 _Olivia was 15 years old. She was gathering wood for her mother. A blonde haired girl was next to her. Olivia was confused. Where was her love?_

 _The other girl was chatting with her._

" _Olivia?" The other girl waved her hand in front of her face._

 _Olivia shook her head and looked at the girl. "Yes Bekah?"_

 _The blonde haired girl laughed. "Stop looking for my brother."_

" _I wasn't-" Olivia started to deny._

 _The blonde girl gave her a firm look. "Yes you were. Don't lie to me."_

 _Olivia sighed. "Fine. I was looking for him. I think I love him Bekah."_

" _Ladies." Olivia's love walked up to the two girls. "May I borrow, Miss Bennett for a moment?"_

 _Olivia laughed. "You are such a goof." As always the name of her love was muted._

 _The man faked a look of hurt. "Ouch Olivia. You wound me."_

 _Olivia giggled. Olivia looked pleadingly at the blonde._

 _The blonde girl rolled her eyes and waved her off. "Go on. Be back soon or your mother will be angry."_

 _Olivia hugged the blonde girl. "Thanks Bekah."_

 _Olivia took the man's hand and followed him to the woods. "Where are we going?"_

" _To the place where we used to play as kids." The man tugged her hand. "Let's keep going. Bekah will be mad if you take too long."_

 _Olivia walked after the man and they came out in a fairly large clearing in the woods. A tree was in the center of the space._

" _Our old climbing tree." Olivia marveled. "Race you to the top." Olivia started to run but was held back by the man._

" _Livie?" The man called her name. "That isn't why I brought you here."_

 _Olivia turned to face him. "Then why did you bring me here?"_

" _I brought you here to ask you something." The man put a finger against her lips. "Patience min kjære." He whispered._

" _Your darling?" Olivia raised an eyebrow._

" _Yes." The man said without a doubt. "My darling. I spoke to your mother. Your father knew where this was heading before he died. He gave me a talking to and his blessing. I wanted to do it the right way, though." The man rambled._

 _Olivia placed her hand on his face. "Spit it out." She whispered his name._

" _Livie, I have loved you since you were a little girl. Granted I didn't know what love was back then. All I wanted was to be around you, to give you flowers and presents. And share my favorite things with you. When we got older it changed. I wanted to give you kisses like I saw some of the couples in the village did. I wanted to dance with you under the stars. I want everything with you. So I asked you mother and she gave us permission to court."_

 _Olivia had tears in her eyes. "I would love to." Olivia leaned in a kissed the man's cheek. "That is by far the most beautiful thing you have ever said."_

 _The man grabbed her hand. "Let's get you back. Bekah must be dying to know what you said."_

 _Olivia gasped. "She knew!"_

 _The man smiled mischievously. "Of course."_

 _Olivia shook her head. "Only you," Olivia said the name fondly._

 _The man looked offended. "You wound me again, Livie."_

 _Olivia laughed. "Race you back."_

 _Olivia placed a chaste kiss on his lips and took off._

" _Cheater!" He yelled and took off after her._

 _The ground began to shake and Olivia's eyes snapped open._

* * *

"Wake up baby. I know your dreams are good but you are going to be late for school." Shelia shook her granddaughter awake.

"I'm up." Olivia sat up and rubbed her eyes. She absently smoothed her thumb over the leather braid on her wrist. "What time is it?" Olivia looked at her phone and gasped. "School starts in half an hour?! Grams! I have to shower and it will take me fifteen minutes to walk there at least."

"Calm down, Baby. I will drop you off at school. I have errands to run as well." Sheila soothed her granddaughter's panick.

"Thanks Grams." Olivia jumped out of bed and scurried around getting ready. In fifteen minutes she was outside and in the car being driven down the road. She had skipped the shower this morning.

"Hey, Grams?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Yes, Olivia?" Sheila glanced up at Olivia as she was signaling to turn.

"What do I do if I get another headache like that? The doctor gave me some pills. Do I take them?" Olivia

Sheila shook her head. "No. If you get a headache again, you need to come to me. I will keep you safe. If you get the slightest twinge, just call me. I will come and get you." Sheila pulled into the school. "Listen, baby, what you and him have is something completely different. Never before seen in this world. Some say it's special." Sheila twisted her mouth. "Taking those pills will only make it worse, not better."

Olivia got out of the car and went over to her Grams side. "Thanks Grams." Olivia leaned in the open window and kissed her cheek. "Love you." Olivia ran off.

Sheila watched her granddaughter go over to Bonnie. Sheila put her car in reverse and backed out of the parking lot. She hoped that this time didn't turn out like the last two times. In their family history, the last time Olivia Bennett died, villages were slaughtered and madness set in that young man. Well, technically he was a young man. She wondered what daggered meant. Maybe it was a way of neutralizing him? Sheila hoped that was the case. The worst case scenario would be if he was on his way here, right now. Her grandbaby would surely die then and Mystic Falls would be wiped off the map.

* * *

Olivia ran up to her sister and Elena. As she walked up to them she heard their conversation.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie said.

"You were the one who said to go for it." Elena spoke with disbelief. Bonnie never changed her mind this quickly.

"Now I am saying take it slow." Bonnie answered.

"Bonnie! Elena!" Olivia jogged the last few steps to them.

"Liv?" Elena was shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Olivia looked at her like she was crazy. "School?" She said slowly.

Bonnie fussed over Olivia. "No. You are going home."

Olivia shook her head. "I'm fine Bonnie. Grams said I was okay. She even dropped me off. Besides I have this huge test in science today."

Bonnie sighed. "Fine. But if there is one little sign of you going to collapse again, I am taking you home. Test completed or not."

Olivia saluted her. "Yes Ma'am."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"So, what are we talking about?" Olivia kept pace with the two older girls.

"Bonnie was about to tell me why she doesn't like Stefan." Elena turned to Bonnie.

Bonnie wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. "It's stupid." She muttered.

"What is?" Olivia asked.

Bonnie met Elena's doe eyed look. "I accidently touched Stefan and I got a bad feeling."

Olivia froze. Stefan couldn't be a vampire. Could he? Was he the one behind the animal attacks? But Stefan was so nice. He was one of the people who sat with her while she was in the hospital. He couldn't be a vampire. Olivia wouldn't believe it until she touched him herself.

"Liv?" Bonnie's concerned voice reached her ears. A hand was waved in front of her face. "Are you okay? You stopped walking."

Olivia smiled brightly at them. "I'm fine. I am just going to go to class. You know how Mr. Tanner can be. Bye. See you later." Olivia ran for the doors of the school wondering what was going on.

* * *

Olivia sat in her history class watching Bonnie doodle in her notebook. Olivia strained her neck to see what Bonnie was writing. 8, 14 and what was that last one?

"Miss Bennett Jr." Mr. Tanner called.

Olivia yelped. "Yes, Mr. Tanner?"

"World War 2 ended in what year, Miss Bennett?" Mr. Tanner asked.

"1945." Olivia answered.

Mr. Tanner just looked at her. "Pay attention Miss Bennett."

Mr. Tanner turned away and caught Elena and Stefan mouthing to each other across the seats.

"Miss Gilbert?" Mr. Tanner asked. "When was Pearl Harbor?"

"Hmm?" Elena hummed.

"Pearl Harbor?" Mr. Tanner prodded.

"December 7th 1941." Stefan answered.

"Thank you Miss Gilbert." Mr. Tanner said sarcastically. He was starting to wonder why he ever went into teaching.

"Anytime." Stefan snarked back.

Mr. Tanner seethed. Time to show this teenager who knows more. "Very well. The fall of the Berlin Wall."

"1989." Stefan told him. "I'm good with dates, sir."

"Are you? How good?" Mr. Tanner debated getting into it with a student. He decided to go for it. The kid was only seventeen. How much could he actually know. "Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act?"

"1964." Stefan fired off.

"John F. Kennedy assassination." Mr. Tanner put forth next.

"1963." Stefan stated.

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs Board."

"1954."

The student and teacher fired questions and answers back and forth. Mr. Tanner was steadily growing more angry. Just who was this kid? Mr. Tanner threw one last thing at him. "Korean War."

"1950 to 1953." Stefan answered.

"Ha!" Mr. Tanner was excited. Finally something the kid got wrong. "It ended in '52."

"Uh, actually, Sir, it was '53." Stefan corrected.

Mr. Tanner faltered. Was he wrong? "Look it up, somebody. Quickly." He ordered.

Olivia watched as one of her classmates said it was 1953. Stefan sure knew his dates. Maybe because he was a vampire? No. Olivia wanted proof. She had to touch him to see for herself.

Class ended without another hitch.

* * *

After school Olivia caught up with Bonnie. "Hey, I am going home. I will walk, don't worry. I will text you when I get home."

"Okay." Bonnie said. "I have cheerleading practice. And Liv? Be careful. Please. You and Grams are the only family I have left."

Olivia nodded. "Okay, Bon. See you later."

Olivia walked off. She had a lot of thinking to do. If vampires were real, and Stefan was one, did that mean that the boy from her dreams was one as well? It would explain how he was still living after all of these years.

Olivia kicked a few stones in her path. Her hands were shoved deep in her pockets. Her shoulders were hunched as she thought.

Olivia's cellphone went off. Bonnie had texted her saying that the two girls had been invited over for dinner with Elena and Stefan. Olivia got a hard look on her face. Perfect. Now she could figure out once and for all if Stefan was a vampire. If he was, she didn't know what she would do with the information.

Olivia knew straight off the bat she wasn't letting anyone know about if she knew about them. Sometimes, the best way to get information was to play dumb. If Olivia kept from everyone that she knew about vampires, they would be less worried about her.

Olivia trekked up to her front door and unlocked it. She had time for a quick cat nap and then she had to get ready. Olivia sighed. She knew she was addicted to sleep. It was the only way she could see him though. Even if he couldn't interact with her like she craved. The only other way was if she injured herself to see him and Olivia wasn't that stupid. If she did something to purposely knock herself out everyone would think she was either suicidal or in serious need of mental help. It also would get them worrying even more about her and would ruin her plans. Also he would be pissed at her. But it was difficult not to. After that one conversation with him it almost felt like her soul was crying out for him.

Olivia rubbed her hand over her face and set an alarm on her phone. Forty five minutes was as long as she could sleep. Bonnie would be home by then and Olivia didn't want her to catch her sleeping. Bonnie would only worry.

Olivia slumped on her bed, she wondered why she didn't have trouble falling asleep. It seemed as soon as she thought of him and falling asleep she was bone tired. Olivia closed her eyes and was out like a light.

* * *

 _Olivia smiled as she looked around her. She was in the woods, waiting for him. She needed to call him something other than 'the man/boy from her dreams'. She knew that he would get a big head if he found out. Also he would tease her. Olivia decided to call him K._

 _Olivia started walking through the forest. If he was going to be late, she would start on her own._

 _Olivia closed her eyes and let the sun shine down on her. The rays warmed her body from the slight nip in the air._

 _There was a rustle in the leaves and a snap of a twig. Olivia opened her eyes to see K watching her from the tree line._

" _Beautiful." He murmured, coming up to her. K leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Absolutely breathtaking."_

 _Olivia felt her lips pull up in a smile. "Hey,"_

 _K pulled back. He took her hand. "Come on, min kjære. Let's go to the Falls."_

 _Olivia picked up the basket at her feet. She followed K into the woods._

 _They walked out to a spot by the water. Olivia sighed at the majestic beauty of the falls._

" _Something wrong?" K asked._

 _Olivia shook her head. "No. I was just watching the waterfall."_

 _K shook his head. He gave her an indulgent smile. "You just love nature so much."_

 _Olivia sniffed haughtily. "I am a witch."_

" _Careful min kjære. You're head might not fit into your home anymore." K teased._

 _Olivia gasped, mock offended. She got a glint in her eye and ran at him. K laughed and sped in the opposite direction. Olivia playfully herded him towards the water. K never saw it coming. Olivia made her move and pushed him into the water of the lake._

 _Olivia sat back a laughed at his shocked expression._

 _K's eyes twinkled that happy sparkle she loved. He reached out and pulled her into the water with him. Olivia shrieked._

* * *

The dream was cut short as Olivia's alarm rang. Not a moment too soon because Olivia heard Bonnie's car pull up.

Olivia jumped out of bed, gathered her messy hair into a bun on the top of her head, and hurriedly sat down at her desk, pulling out her school work.

Bonnie's knock on her door came a few minutes later. "Liv? Are you here? You forgot to text me."

Olivia looked up. "Hey, Bon. Sorry, I got caught up in my homework. Olivia pushed her calculus worksheet to the side.

"Did you get my text about dinner with Elena?" Bonnie asked, her eyes narrowed. Olivia had red eyes and her bed looked slept in. Not like she got under the covers and made a mess, but like she slept on top of them and it was rumpled. Her sister had just lied to her. Olivia had been sleeping. Bonnie was worried. What if something was medically wrong with her? She had collapsed with a headache yesterday, and now she was taking naps in the afternoon. What if she had a brain tumor? What if she had cancer? Bonnie decided she would try to persuade Olivia to get checked out.

"Yeah, Bon. I will be ready to go in a little bit. Just got to finish calculus." Olivia smiled at her sister.

Bonnie nodded her head. She needed to talk to someone. Bonnie left the room to call Elena. Maybe she could help her talk Olivia into going to the doctors. If Bonnie knew one thing about her sister it was that Olivia hated doctors. She never went to them unless it was life or death important or she was forced to go.

Olivia sighed as her sister left. That was a close one. Olivia wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at her math homework. Olivia closed her eyes and remembered K's laughter from her dream. " _Soon, my love. I will see you soon."_ She whispered. What she didn't know was she spoke in the language from her dreams. The one that K spoke.

Olivia looked down at her worksheet. She shrugged. She better get to it. That would leave more time for sleep. Olivia picked up her pencil and went to work.

* * *

Two hours later, Olivia and Bonnie pull up in front of the Gilbert house.

Olivia sighed. "Just spit it out, Bonnie. The whole drive here, you have been giving me looks. What is going on?"

Bonnie cautiously looked at her little sister. "I want you to go to the doctor."

Olivia frowned and opened her mouth to protest.

Bonnie cut her off. "Hear me out. I know you lied earlier. You were sleeping before I came home. I am worried Olivia. You had a headache so severe you passed out and was unconscious for three hours. Now, you are taking naps in the middle of the day. Please, Liv. Just a check up."

"You know I don't see doctors." Olivia glowered at her sister. "I am fine. So, yeah I might've took a nap today. I was tired. School was long. That doesn't mean I need to see that doctor." Olivia opened the car door. "Just leave it Bonnie." Olivia got out and walked up to the front door. She knocked and waited for someone to answer it.

Bonnie sighed. Time for the next tactic. Not tonight though. Tonight they were guests at the Gilbert house for a dinner. Maybe tomorrow. She might even get her Grams in on it.

Bonnie got out of the car and walked up the porch.

Elena answered the door just as Bonnie reached it. "Come in." Elena invited.

Bonnie and Olivia stepped inside. Olivia went for the living room and flopped on the couch. Bonnie shot her a look and went into the kitchen to help Elena.

Olivia rolled her eyes. She had to execute this perfectly. If Stefan was a vampire she had to show no surprise or anything like that. Olivia snuck to the kitchen door. She wanted to hear what they were talking about.

"I'm worried Elena. She refuses to go to the doctor. What if I lose her too?" Her older sister's voice reached her ears.

Olivia softened just a bit. She still wouldn't go to the doctor, but she would hide her naps better and try to reassure Bonnie that she was fine.

Olivia watched Elena place a hand on her sister's arm. "I will help you. This does sound serious. I promise I will try my best to get Olivia to go to the doctor."

Olivia rolled her eyes. Great. A double team. Double the guilt laid on her. Double the torture. She knew they cared but she was fine. She would have to try triple hard to convince them that she was okay.

"So, Bon, what's going on with you?" Elena asked as she placed bags full of food on the counter.

Olivia turned away and hid a smile as Bonnie started talking about her witch powers coming in. Speaking of which, she needed to see her Grams again. She wanted more lessons.

The doorbell rang, shaking Olivia from her thoughts. Elena met her in the hall. "Go set the table, please."

Olivia sighed but did as she was told. Olivia heard conversation as Elena answered the door. Now was her chance. Olivia moved over to Stefan. "Hi. I'm Olivia Bennett. We haven't met officially. I wanted to thank you for staying with me in the hospital, even though you didn't know me." Olivia held out her hand. _Take it. Please take it. I need to know for sure._

Stefan shook her hand. "Hello Olivia. It's nice to meet you."

Olivia focused on his words and not the cold death feeling she got. Olivia showed no trace of the shock that she was feeling. Grams was right. That meant he was out there. Somewhere. Olivia held onto that hope.

* * *

 ** _Tala -_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi. Tala here. Just warning you. Major heartbreak ahead. I put this as angst and it will have major angst. I cannot promise a happy ending. I will try though. This has to be the most tear inducing thing I have ever written. So sit down, buckle up and have your tissues ready. I don't own Vampire Diaries and enjoy._**

* * *

Olivia sat awkwardly at the Gilbert's dinner table as the clinking of forks against plates and the sounds of chewing surrounded her. Olivia played with her food. She wasn't hungry. She was too excited about vampires being real. Olivia noticed Elena's concerned look at her and shoveled a forkful of food in her mouth.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan answered.

Olivia almost choked. A vampire was playing football? Wasn't that cheating?

"Bonnie, Liv, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him and-" Elena started to tell the story.

"Yeah, we heard." Bonnie answered.

Olivia frowned and kicked her under the table. Bonnie glared at Olivia. "Be nice." Olivia mouthed.

Silence reigned in the room.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena tried again.

"Um, divorced, no mom. Olivia and I live with our dad." Bonnie rattled off.

"No, about the witches. Bonnie and Olivia's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena spoke enthusiastically.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie said.

"I would." Olivia muttered.

Olivia observed Stefan as he had a small smile on his face. It disappeared as Bonnie turned to look at him.

"Well, it's certainly interesting." Stefan was curious. Were these girls related to Emily? "I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic Druids that migrated here in the 1800's."

"Our family came by way of Salem." Bonnie said.

Olivia looked at her sister. So Bonnie did pay attention to Grams.

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan sounded impressed.

Olivia watched him. He knew more than he was letting on.

"Yeah." Bonnie answered.

Olivia pushed her food around on her plate. Olivia noticed Bonnie and Elena sharing looks. Olivia shoved more pasta in her mouth.

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan tried to engage Bonnie in conversation.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie was curious. What did he think of her family?

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan complimented the two sisters.

Elena turned her gaze to Olivia. "You've been awfully quiet, Liv. That isn't like you."

Olivia gave her a smile, but since Elena has known her all her life, Elena knew that it was fake.

"I have a lot on my mind." Olivia offered.

Elena shared looks with Bonnie. Elena opened her mouth to speak when the doorbell rang, cutting her off.

Elena got up, puzzled. "I wonder who that could be."

Olivia strained her neck and saw Caroline bouncing in the house uninvited. Olivia couldn't hear their conversation. She sensed an undercurrent of danger when Elena invited the black haired man inside. Olivia sucked in a breath. This man was beyond dangerous. A flash of blonde hair, blue eyes, red lips and dimples ran through her mind. As quickly as it appeared it disappeared.

Olivia stood up. She moved with everyone else to the living room. When she sat down the black haired man's piercing blue eyes assessed her. Olivia straightened her spine and stared back. She wouldn't back down. When his blue eyes met hers, something Olivia couldn't define was in them.

"We haven't met yet. Damon Salvatore. Stefan's older brother." Damon offered her his hand.

Olivia steeled herself and cautiously placed her hand in his. "I'm-"

"Oh, that's Olivia. Bonnie's little sister." Caroline interrupted.

Olivia's eye twitched. So Caroline is in her bitchy mood tonight. Olivia didn't care if she was her friend. One more interruption or comment from her and Olivia was leaving. Rude or not.

Everyone settled down on the seats in the living room.

"I can't believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline was sitting on the arm of Damon's chair.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon spoke.

Olivia subtly observed him. He seemed almost harsh. Like he was unfeeling. Olivia made a note to speak with her Grams. She had to know more about vampires.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you will ever learn the routines." Caroline stated without a care about Elena's loss over the summer.

Olivia clenched her fists. One more. Just give Caroline one more chance.

"I'll work with her." Bonnie said softly. "She'll get it."

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline kept going like Bonnie never spoke.

Olivia stood up. Rage pouring off of her. "She is your friend Caroline! Your best friend! She lost her parents over the summer. Be more sensitive! Imagine it! Imagine if the people you look up to for guidance died. You'd feel like shit and not want to do summer camp either!"

"Liv. Calm down." Bonnie tugged on her arm.

Olivia breathed deep. With a tight grip on her anger, she turned to Elena. "I'm sorry." She turned to Stefan and Damon. "I'm sorry as well. I couldn't let Caroline destroy her supposedly best friend like that. Friends and family are important to me." Olivia fixed her eyes on Caroline. "This makes twice that you have been mean in our friendship. One more time and you aren't my friend anymore. I will tolerate you for Bonnie's sake, but you tear down anymore of our friends and you won't be considered my friend."

Caroline gasped.

Olivia turned back to Elena and Bonnie. "I need to get out of here. I will see you at home." Olivia stalked out of the house and shut the door as quietly as she could behind her.

* * *

Olivia kicked at the pavement as she angrily walked down the street. The nerve of her! Elena lost her parents. She just got out of her grief the day school started. Olivia huffed. Olivia stopped in her tracks and breathed again. The air smelled like K. The forest with a hint of rain coming.

Olivia turned her face to the darkened sky. "I miss you, min kjærlighet." She whispered. "You would've had my back." Olivia sighed. Her head started pounding again. Olivia squeezed her eyes shut. She bent over and clutched her head in pain. Olivia reached into her pocket. She hit speed dial two.

Olivia's phone rang three times before the line picked up.

"Hello? Olivia?" A voice came over the line.

"Grams." Olivia clenched her teeth in pain. "I need you."

"Are you having a headache?" Sheila asked going for her car keys. "Where are you baby?"

"By Elena's house!" Olivia almost screamed in pain. "Grams! It hurts!"

"Listen baby. Stop fighting it. Let the pain go through you." Sheila got into her car and sped towards Olivia.

Olivia gave one last scream and sank into the blackness. Olivia's phone fell to the ground and cracked.

"Baby? Baby? Olivia?" Sheila hung up the phone and put on more speed. That scream would surely gain notice. Sheil screeched to a halt about two streets over from Elena's house. Sheila scooped up her grandbaby and placed her in the backseat of her car. Sheila got out of there as fast as she could.

"What has my granddaughter gotten herself into?" Sheila prayed. Sheila hurried home and put Olivia to bed. Sheila set up a chair next to her bed. "Come one baby. Come back to us."

* * *

 _Olivia opened her eyes to see K standing in front of their old climbing tree. Olivia snuck up behind the man. "Hello again."_

 _K jumped. He whirled around with fangs bared, red eyes and dark veins under his skin near his eyes._

 _Olivia jumped back. "I'm sorry."_

 _K turned around quickly. "What are you doing here? Come to taunt me again?"_

 _Olivia placed a hand on his back. "I'm not here to taunt you. Who would taunt you? I am pretty sure you would kick their butt."_

 _The man froze at her touch. He slowly spun around. "Livie? You're here again?"_

" _Hi." Olivia waved._

 _K pinched the bridge of his nose. "How did you get here this time?"_

" _A headache. I was talking to you and I got a massive headache again. I tried fighting it. I called my Grams and she told me not to. I let go and I ended up here." Olivia walked around the man to see what he was watching._

 _It was a ghostly image of two little kids, hollering and playing around the tree._

 _Olivia softened. It was the two of them. A tear dripped down her cheek. "I'm so sorry you are like this."_

 _The man smiled wryly. "Don't be. It's my fault."_

 _Olivia took his hand and pulled him from the tear inducing image. "Let's go for a walk."_

 _K walked for a bit then stood still and refused to move. "What are you doing here min kjære?"_

 _Olivia sighed. "I think I know how I got here. I think it must have been a combination of things. I was talking to you. I was walking and I caught a smell that reminded me of you. I think I spoke in your native language. My soul felt like it was pulling me. You also must have pulled me. My head started hurting and I blacked out."_

 _K snarled angrily. "You shouldn't be here! It's dangerous!" He turned and planted his fist into a tree._

 _Olivia cautiously approached him. "Hey, I'm fine." She placed her hand on his shoulder._

 _K tensed. "Don't touch me." He shrugged her off._

 _Olivia tightened her jaw. "It's not entirely my fault I'm here. We both called out for each other! You called me, I called you. I- I miss you." Olivia's chin trembled. "I know I have never seen you face to face in this body. In this time. But I know you. I know that when you tense just like you are now, your eyes go flat and hard. Your brow crinkles and your lips press together. I know that when you are happy your chocolate brown eyes sparkle. You are lighter and have a carefree laugh. My friends have tried to set me up with boys but I just can't. I can't date someone when I know I will dream about someone else at night. My heart belongs to you min kjærlighet." Olivia moved closer with every word. "'You will always be my forever.' I made that vow to you on the day you asked me to marry you. Min engel, mitt liv, hele verden min, du er den jeg vil ha, den som jeg trenger, la meg være med deg alltid, min kjærlighet, alt mitt." Olivia said firmly._

 _K shuddered at the familiar words of his birth language. K spun around and pulled her into his arms. Tears fell onto her shoulder. "Min kjære. My Livie." K sobbed into her hair. "I am so sorry, min kjære. I didn't protect you. I couldn't save you."_

 _Olivia rubbed a hand down his back. She couldn't say anything to that. "It's not your fault, min kjærlighet. It is Mikael's. He made a promise to my mother. That I would never be like you. Never become a vampire."_

 _K's tear streaked face shot up. "You remember how we were turned?"_

 _Olivia shook her head. "No. There are two vampires in the town where I live. They seem pretty old. One is fairly nice. The other just screams danger to me."_

 _K tensed. "What are their names?"_

" _Stefan and Damon Salvatore. They are brothers." Olivia scrunched up her face. "Damon is the one who screams danger."_

" _Be very careful around him Olivia. He sounds like he flipped the switch." K warned._

" _Flipped the switch?" Olivia asked._

 _K rubbed his hand down his face. "How much do you know about vampires?"_

 _Olivia shrugged. "Not much. Just that they exist."_

" _Vampires can't enter a house unless they are invited in. They drink blood. Vampires have a humanity switch. They can flip it on and off. When it is off, they don't care about anything. They only care about blood and where they can get it from. Some vampires focus on one thing when they have their humanity off. This vampire sounds like he has a hidden motive. Almost always it is for revenge or the love of a woman." K lectured. "I want you to be extremely careful. I don't want to lose you again. This time before I get to hold you in my real arms." K's face was sad._

 _Olivia nodded. "Okay. I promise I will be careful."_

 _K pulled her into his arms. "I miss you Livie. I promise you I will find you."_

 _Olivia started glowing._

 _K smiled sadly. He kissed her forehead. "Goodbye min kjære. Don't come back here again."_

 _Olivia frowned. "You know I can't-"_

 _Olivia disappeared from the woods._

* * *

 _A tear made its way down Kol's cheek. "My angel, my life, my entire world, you're the one that I want, the one that I need, let me be with you always, my love, my everything." Kol whispered the words that Olivia spoke. They were also their wedding vows. "I'm sorry min kjære. I promised I would find you and I will, but we can't be together. I can't bare to watch you die again. I will find you. Just to see how happy you are, but then I am leaving you again." Kol spoke to the wind. "Do you hear me?!" He yelled. "I give up! I am tired of losing her!" Kol sank to his knees and sobbed. "Just kill me. I don't want to live any more."_

 _Kol thought back to the first time Olivia had been killed._

* * *

 _ **Kol made his way back to his house. It was the day after Henrik died. Olivia was a huge help in his grief. Kol entered the hut to see Mikael standing behind her. He had a knife to her throat.**_

 _ **Kol tensed. "Father what are you doing?"**_

" _ **Keeping a promise boy. It is the only way to save you." Quick as lightning Mikael sank the blade into her stomach. He slashed up until he reached her breast.**_

 _ **Kol stared with a look of horror on his face. "No!"**_

 _ **Mikael pushed past his heartbroken son and went outside.**_

 _ **Kol ran and gathered Olivia into his arms. He put pressure on the wound. "You're okay. Breathe. Just breathe."**_

 _ **Olivia's eyes fluttered shut. Blood poured over Kol's hands.**_

" _ **Open your eyes, Livie." Kol sobbed.**_

 _ **Olivia weakly placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry." She choked out.**_

 _ **Kol's eyes widened. She was with child. His heart broke that much more.**_

 _ **Olivia placed her bloodied hand on his cheek. "I love you. You would have been a great father. Min kjærlighet." Olivia's eyes went glassy and her hand fell from his face.**_

" _ **No. Livie." Kol shook her shoulder. "Wake up. Please wake up. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to me. I love you so much, min kjære. Come back." Kol's voice broke at the end. His Livie was dead. "Olivia, please come back to me. I need you." Kol grabbed her body close to his. He rocked back and forth. "No." For the first time in his life, Kol broke down. He let out gruesome sobs into his wife's neck.**_

 _ **His siblings found him the next morning. He was still clutching Olivia to his chest. He was in what we would call today as catatonia. He never spoke of who killed her. Never. To this day his siblings never knew that their father killed his son's happiness for a scroll which contained the spell to turn them into immortals. But Kol knew. He hated what he was because of Olivia's death. He hated his parents. He didn't like looking at kids because they reminded him of his lost child. He protected them for that same reason.**_

 _ **All his siblings knew was that after Olivia's death, Kol went dark. He was more brutal. Harder. His eyes lost that happy sparkle and to this day it has never returned. Not even when he found her again. Kol never laughed his bright carefree laugh again. Sure he laughed, but it was never the same. Olivia's first death haunted him for a millenia.**_

* * *

 _Kol broke out of his thoughts as his tormentor came back. His demons he tried so hard to keep at bay taunted him during the times he was daggered. Kol turned and fled._

* * *

Olivia sleepily blinked her eyes open. She looked around and found herself in her room at her Grams. Her Grams was sleeping in a chair next to her bed. Olivia glanced at the clock. 5 am.

"Grams?" She asked. Olivia nudged her grandmother awake.

Sheila sat up with a gasp. "Oh, Olivia. You are okay." Sheila gather her granddaughter in a hug.

"How long was I out?" Olivia struggled to get out of bed.

"About half a day." Sheila answered. "It's around noon baby."

Olivia sighed. "I saw him again, but Grams? My heart is saying that something is wrong. I need to know what you know."

Sheila looked at her granddaughter with sad eyes. "Long ago there was a witch. She had two daughters. One, the youngest, fell in love with a boy. They grew up together and got married. She died and the boy changed. He became darkness. They found each other again. They courted. The boy lost her again. That darkness that the girl kept away with her light came back with a vengeance. Whole towns were slaughtered. The boy went crazy. Some say he was killed. Some say he was neutralized. The boy was never heard from again. Our family has kept an eye out for the girl. If the girl was ever found, the boy would come back. He will lose her again and whole towns will be destroyed again. Carnage and death follow this boy."

Olivia had tears streaming down her cheeks. "What was the girl's name?" Olivia demanded.

Sheila didn't answer. "I think that's enough for today, baby."

"Grams?" Olivia whispered, heartbroken. "I think I am this girl."

Sheila hesitated for a moment. She was about to answer when the doorbell rang and a pounding started on the door. "Pull yourself together Baby. Chin up. That's Bonnie. I'll hold her off as long as I can." Sheila left the room.

Olivia hastily wiped tears from her cheeks and went to the bathroom to clean up.

Olivia walked into the hall to see Bonnie talking with their grandmother. "She's sleeping all the time. She didn't eat much last night. I'm worried Grams."

Olivia stood in the doorway watching how her Grams responded.

"Olivia is fine, Bonnie. I will let you know if she isn't. I know you worry about her, Baby. But she is fine." Sheila soothed.

"Then why isn't she in school right now?" Bonnie asked.

Sheila raised an eyebrow. "I could say the same about you."

Bonnie flushed and looked at the floor. "I was worried about her."

"I'm fine Bon. I just needed some space from last night." Olivia made her presence known as she stepped into the kitchen.

Bonnie looked her little sister over. She looked fine, even though her makeup was smudged. "Were you still sleeping?" She demanded.

Olivia shook her head. "No. I was going over a few things with Grams."

Bonnie looked over at Sheila. "Is that true?"

Sheila smiled. "We were just talking Baby."

Bonnie knew her Grams was telling her the truth. "Okay. I have to get back. We have that big football game tonight. Caroline is going crazy. I need to go." Bonnie looked at Olivia. "You are coming to the game tonight, right?"

Olivia shook her fist. "Go Timberwolves!" She cheered.

Bonnie laughed. "I'll see you at the game."

"Bye Bon!" Olivia waved as her older sister went out the door.

Sheila studied her granddaughter. "You need to stop sleeping so much. I know that it is tempting to see that boy, but you need to stop. Bonnie is worried you have cancer, Baby. With you collapsing in public, sleeping so much and now you aren't eating? Other people are going to think something is seriously wrong with you."

"What do I do then?" Olivia asked.

"First, you need to stop calling for him. It will only make you pass out and see him. Stop talking to him. Stop sleeping during the day, and start eating. You making your life around this boy will only end in heartbreak. You need to start living for yourself Olivia. Not him." Sheila scolded her.

Olivia's heart was breaking but she knew her Grams was right. Besides, she couldn't do anything to save him when she didn't even know who he was. Or where he was. Olivia lifted her chin. "Okay Grams. I have to go. I am supposed to be painting the banner for the game tonight."

Sheila smiled at Olivia. Olivia didn't need any boy and if she didn't toughen up she would surely be killed by whoever was after that boy when he showed up. Sheila had no doubt that the boy would show up sometime during Olivia's life. It was inevitable.

Olivia gathered her things and left her grandmother's house. She had refused a ride and was walking to the school. Olivia gave one last thought to K and then buried him deep in her mind. Her Grams was right. She didn't need him.

Little did Olivia know that her Grams used magic to make her think that. Olivia did need Kol. She needed him desperately. Her life will later depend on him.

* * *

Olivia finished the last paw print on the banner by the time people started showing up for the game.

"Is it done yet Liv?" Kimmy, Olivia's friend/cheerleader, asked.

Olivia stood up. "It's done." Olivia proudly gestured to the banner. "My masterpiece."

Kimmy laughed. "You have paint on your cheek Liv."

Olivia shrugged. Her eyes twinkled at the blonde. "I'm pleading team spirit."

"Atta girl!" Kimmy hugged Olivia. "It's good to have you back, Liv. That scare the other day really changed you for a bit."

Olivia placed a smacking kiss on Kimmy's cheek. "I'm back. I won't let no one control my life."

Kimmy shoved her off. "Okay, Liv. I have to take this over to Caroline."

Olivia frowned. "Is she still a drill sergeant?"

Kimmy nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. She scares me sometimes. I can just imagine her commanding an army. And not just any army. An army of really scary SOB's. Maybe like werewolves."

Olivia tensed for a moment then let go of what Kimmy said. It wasn't like werewolves were real.

"Anyway gotta get back to the Commander." Kimmy rolled up the banner and lifted it up.

Olivia laughed. Kimmy was so short and the banner was tall. "Give Commander Caroline my regards soldier."

Kimmy saluted and mockingly marched off.

Olivia let out a full bellied laugh.

"It's good to see you laugh Liv." Matt came up behind her and Olivia jumped.

Olivia slugged Matt in the stomach. "Don't do that."

"I'm sorry Liv. How are you feeling? You hit your head pretty hard." Matt was concerned.

Olivia's smile dimmed for a moment. A flash of worry filled brown eyes came to her mind for a second before Olivia shoved it back down. "I'm good Matt. Ready for the game?"

"I am, Liv. Coach Tanner is putting Stefan in against the rules. But I guess he's pretty good at football." Matt slung an arm over Olivia's shoulders as they walked towards the field.

"I just bet he is." Olivia muttered under her breath.

Coach Tanner waved Matt over.

"I gotta go Liv. Good to see you happy again." Matt took his arm off her shoulders.

"Kick some butt Donovan!" Olivia yelled after him.

Matt waved a hand in acknowledgement.

* * *

An hour later and it was finally dark.

Olivia stood near the back of the crowd as Mr. Tanner hyped up the fans for the game.

"We've got some great new talent starting tonight starting on offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now it's been a long time since I have seen a kid with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" Mr. Tanner yelled.

The crowd cheered.

Olivia was looking around when she saw Tyler Lockwood heading for Jeremy. Olivia made her way over to them. Jeremy was her friend, drugs or not. She wasn't going to abandon him to have his ass kicked by Tyler.

Olivia was about to pull Tyler back when a gentle hand moved her aside and stepped into the fray. Olivia froze as Stefan swept past her and grabbed Tyler's wrist. She backed up and melted into the crowd when she saw that the boys were under control. Olivia shook her head. Stupid alpha male stuff. All for a girl.

Olivia's gaze swept over the whole area as she walked back towards the fire. She found Bonnie over by Commander Forbes. Olivia saw Kimmy holding the other side of her banner. Kimmy gave her a wave. Olivia pretended to salute Caroline's back. Kimmy choked on a laugh.

Caroline spun around and Olivia put her hand down quickly.

Bonnie gave Olivia a disapproving look. Olivia sidled up next to Caroline and Bonnie. Olivia ignored the blonde and spoke to her sister. "Hey, Bon? I did my duty. I painted the banner. I really need to go. There are somethings I need to do."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "You aren't going to go to bed are you?"

"No." Olivia said honestly. "I left a few things at Grams. Like my wallet and bag. I want to go get them before she goes to bed. I promise I will come straight back here."

Bonnie looked at the black sky. "Be careful. Okay. That animal might not come into town but I just want you to be cautious."

Olivia made an x over her heart. "Cross my heart." Olivia turned and walked away.

She only got about three streets from the school when she heard the sirens. Olivia turned and ran back towards the school. Something was happening.

Olivia fought through the crowd until she found her sister. Bonnie was crying and staring at some numbers. 8 14 22. Olivia wracked her brain. Those numbers sounded familiar. 8 14 22. 8 14 22. 8 14 22. Olivia almost groaned when she realized where she had seen those numbers before. Bonnie's notebook. Bonnie was writing those numbers in her notebook in Mr. Tanner's . . . Olivia choked back a sob. That body must be Mr. Tanner.

Olivia hurried over to her sister. "Bonnie!"

Bonnie spun around. "Olivia?"

Olivia pulled her big sister into a hug.

"What's happening?" Bonnie sobbed.

"It's okay." Olivia soothed. "I'm here."

Olivia snagged Bonnie's keys from her purse and pulled her older sister and everything they brought with them to the school into the car. Olivia climbed into the driver's seat. Olivia had only driven three times, but she had her license. Olivia kept one hand on the wheel. The other was rubbing soothing circles on Bonnie's hand.

Olivia pulled up into the drive of their house and got Bonnie out. The other stuff could stay in the car for now. Her sister was more important.

Fifteen minutes later, Olivia and Bonnie were in Bonnie's bed. Bonnie was sound asleep. Olivia refused to fall asleep. She didn't want to dream. Olivia lost the fight. One hour later her eyes fluttered close.

* * *

 _Olivia was nine years old. She was working in her mother's garden._

 _K looked to be about twelve years old. He walked over to her. "Hey, Livie. I have something for you."_

" _Go away." Olivia spoke his name with as much hatred a nine year old can have._

 _K frowned. "What did I do?"_

 _Olivia slammed the shovel on the ground. She glared at K. "You dismissed me like a servant in front of your friends." Olivia's brown eyes snapped. "Don't think I didn't hear what your friends said about me. The girl who is gross and if you don't stay away from her you will be considered gross as well." Olivia paraphrased._

 _K went red. "Livie,"_

" _Don't call me Livie!" Olivia seethed. "My name is Olivia to those I don't consider friends."_

 _K's jaw dropped._

 _Olivia had tears in her eyes. "You hurt me," Olivia said his name. "I get it bad enough from everyone else. Me and my mother are considered tools for some villagers. I don't need it from my supposed best friend. If you are done, I need to pull these weeds." Olivia turned her back to K and picked up the shovel, tears stinging her eyes when he didn't protest or comfort her. Olivia glanced over her shoulder to see him gone._

* * *

"Olivia? Wake up Liv." Bonnie shook her little sister's shoulder. It was only five in the morning but Olivia was crying in her sleep.

Olivia's brown eyes sleepily opened. "Bon? What is it?"

"You were crying." Bonnie told her. "What were you dreaming about?"

Sleep cleared from Olivia's eyes. "I can't remember."

Bonnie was too tired to notice the lie in Olivia's voice. "Well, come on. It is Saturday and I promised Grams we would visit her today. We also have shopping to do. We are almost out of food. Tonight is the Founder's party. We have to be ready in our dresses and hair and makeup done."

Olivia groaned. "No."

"Yes. We have to be there. Elena and Caroline need us." Bonnie urged her sister out of bed. "We are going over to Elena's house to get ready."

"No." Olivia said stubbornly. "I am getting ready here, or I am not going."

Bonnie huffed a breath. She debated on fighting this fight with Olivia. Bonnie studied the firm set to Olivia's jaw and the pleading look in her eyes. "Fine." Bonnie conceded. "You can get ready here. Only if you promise to check in on my every once in a while since neither of us have dates."

Olivia looked guiltily at Bonnie. "Technically, I have a date. Neither Kimmy or I had dates so we agreed to be each other's date."

"Kimmy? Kimberly Fell?" Bonnie checked. "Cheerleader Kimmy Fell?"

Olivia nodded. "Yup. That's my date."

"Shy, sweet Kimmy Fell is going as your date to the party?" Bonnie asked.

Olivia snorted a laugh. "Kimmy is neither shy or sweet. When you really get to know her, she is a firecracker."

Bonnie shrugged. "Okay then."

Olivia bounced on Bonnie's bed. "Thanks Bon."

Bonnie frowned. "Get out of here. I need to get dressed."

Olivia saluted Bonnie and made to leave the room.

"Wait? Olivia?" Bonnie turned to her sister. "What was with that salute at Caroline last night?"

Olivia snickered. "Kimmy and I decided that Caroline would make a great commander of an army of werewolves."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes." Olivia laughed. "I mean can't you see it? She is always barking orders at everyone and gets really angry when you don't follow through. Kimmy and I decided werewolves because she need a badass, strong, commanding person with her. Who else than a werewolf?" Olivia ruthlessly pushed down the flashing image of blonde hair, blue eyes and dimples. "Haven't you ever read any werewolf fiction? They are all alpha hot and commanding and strong and-"

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of my room. I promised Grams we would meet her for breakfast at her place." Bonnie shoved her little sister out of the room.

Olivia opened her mouth to say one more thing, when Bonnie slammed the door shut in her face. Olivia shrugged and moved over to her bedroom to get ready to go.

Ten minutes later Bonnie and Olivia piled into Bonnie's car.

"You messed with my seat settings." Bonnie grumbled.

"Well, sorry that I am taller than you and needed to push the seat down." Olivia snarked back.

Bonnie shot a look at Olivia. "We can't all be amazon's like you Liv."

Olivia shrieked. "I am not an amazon! I am three inches taller than you. That's it."

"Whatever you say, gigantea." Bonnie put the car in gear and drove down the road.

The two girls bickered all the way to their Grams' house and in through her door.

"Girls." Sheila scolded.

Bonnie and Olivia stopped arguing. They both had a happy look in their eyes so Sheila left it at that.

The two sisters went about their day, visiting with their grandmother and going shopping for groceries. They parted ways at one in the afternoon. Olivia going to get her dress and shoes and get the house ready for Kimmy to show up, Bonnie to have lunch with Caroline and go to Elena's to get ready.

* * *

At three in the afternoon the doorbell rang. Olivia hurried to answer it. Olivia was about to say come in but remembered K's words. " _Vampire have to be invited in."_ Olivia stepped aside and let Kimmy in the house.

Kimmy and Olivia chattered as they did each others hair.

Olivia had her long black hair in a french chignon. Kimmy had her short brown hair in curls clipped back.

They kept talking as they did each other's makeup.

Olivia had a deep purple eye shadow to match her dress. Kimmy had a lighter purple to match her dress.

They took turns getting dressed.

Olivia wore a deep purple dress. It was a halter style top with a ruched waistline. Long strands of a bow fell down the dress. The skirt flowed to her knees. Olivia's heels were clunky, lace up black shoes.

Kimmy wore a lavender dress with a sweetheart neckline. Fabric swept across each top piece and was secured to the back. The skirt had a ruffles and flowed to her upper thighs. Her shoes were white heels with bows on them.

"At least we are coordinating." Kimmy looked them over.

"Girl? What is it with you and that bracelet? It doesn't go with your look." Kimmy genuinely wanted to know.

Olivia fiddled with the braided leather strands. Olivia took off the bracelet and set it on her nightstand. "Let's go."

Olivia and Kimmy left the house, unknowing of the danger about to wreck havoc in their lives.

* * *

 _Kol felt the shudder that coasted through his body. Something happened. Olivia took off the bracelet willingly._

" _No. Livie. What have you done?" Kol fell to the floor in pain. Within seconds a vision of Livie the first time she died appeared before him. Purple dress billowing, blood streaking down her body, hands cradling an empty stomach that will never have another child._

" _Look at that, my love. You really are losing everything. You couldn't save me. You couldn't save our child." Ghost Olivia taunted._

" _Go away!" Kol growled. He slashed his hand through the vision. Kol's body was wracked with pain. "What happened to you Livie? Who did this to you?"_

 _Kol knew that fake Olivia would be back. He had to run. Kol stood up despite the pain coursing through his body. He took off as fast as he could._

 _Kol came across the garden where Olivia spent so many hours working as a child._

 _Kol watched as a twelve year old him tried to speak with Olivia. He had wanted some older boys to be friends but they wouldn't accept him because he was best friends with Olivia. Kol tried sneaking around with her but she was furious when she found out. He remembered that day very clearly. It was the one time she told him she wasn't his friend anymore. Kol thought that was the worst day of his life. Not any more. The pain of losing his wife and child trumped that any day. This however was a close second._

 _Somehow, someway, Olivia had stopped believing in him. She willingly took off the bracelet that he made her. That he had his mother spell with her magic to keep the two connected over time. The bracelet that he gave her when they got married._

 _Kol looked down at his wrist and rubbed the leather cuff on his wrist. "What have you done Livie?"_

 _Kol looked up. He could hear fake Olivia getting closer. Kol ran. He ran and he didn't look back, fighting tears the whole way._

* * *

 ** _Tala -_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi. I am so excited! My 21st birthday is this week, Saving Kol reached one hundred favorites and one hundred thirty followers. Also in Saving Kol I have had almost one thousand views in one day. I think I reached nine hundred eighty nine. I don't own Vampire Diaries and enjoy.**_

* * *

Olivia rubbed her bare wrist subconsciously as she stood in line to enter the Lockwood's house.

"You know I didn't mean to take the bracelet off." Kimmy said casually. "I just wanted to know the story behind it."

Olivia looked far away. "It was a memory of times past. I need to put it behind me." Olivia smiled vaguely at Kimmy. "I need to toughen up before I can wear it again."

"Liv? Are you feeling okay?" Kimmy asked.

Olivia shook her head like she was coming out of a fog. "I'm fine, Kimmy. Why?"

"Because you are acting weird." Kimmy took another step forward in the long line.

Olivia smiled brightly. "I am perfectly healthy. Healthy as a horse."

Olivia and Kimmy shared looks before bursting out in laughter. Olivia and Kimmy chatted for a few minutes while they waited to reach the front of the line. After five minutes of standing, they made it to the house.

"Kimberly and Olivia. Thanks for coming." Carol Lockwood greeted.

Olivia smiled. "Thank you for having the party."

"You're welcome. Please. Come in." Mrs. Lockwood gestured for the two girls to walk in.

Olivia subconsciously rubbed her wrist as she entered the huge crowd.

"Oh, come on. It will be fine, Liv." Kimmy grabbed Olivia's hand. "Let's dance." Kimmy dragged Olivia out to the dance floor.

Olivia laughed and danced the night away. When it finally got dark Olivia checked on Bonnie. She found her in a side room, using her powers to light candles. Olivia quietly snuck out of the room.

About a quarter until midnight, Bonnie came up to Olivia. "Hey, Liv? Elena and I are leaving. We are taking Caroline with us. Something happened and she is all shaken up. Elena and I are going to take her home and spend the night with her if she wants."

Kimmy walked up as Bonnie was talking. "Do you want to go with them, Liv? I don't mind."

Olivia shook her head. "No thanks. I'll stay with you Kimmy. Keep me posted on Caroline?" Olivia asked her sister.

Bonnie nodded. "Of course. Be safe." Bonnie hugged Olivia and left.

Olivia rubbed her wrist again. Kimmy frowned as she noticed. Olivia had been doing that all night.

"One more dance?" Olivia asked.

"One more dance." Kimmy agreed.

After the last dance people started leaving. Olivia followed Kimmy out to her car. "God. I am exhausted. Wearing heels for five hours is not good for you." Olivia collapsed into Kimmy's front seat. "Take me home?"

Kimmy looked at Olivia. Something was wrong with her. She kept rubbing her wrist and she was acting off. Kimmy put the car in drive and steered to the Bennett's house.

Olivia slunk out of the car and to the front door. She waved goodbye to Kimmy and unlocked her house. She stepped inside, kicking her shoes off as she went. Olivia got ready for bed and climbed under the covers. Within moments, she was asleep.

Olivia dreams were haunted by broken cries, sobbing and pain. All she remembered when she woke was the excruciating pain coursing through her body, a pair of shattered brown eyes filled with tears, and her name being cried out in between sobs.

Olivia woke up with a gasp. Those weren't her normal dreams. Olivia checked her phone and saw it was only two in the morning. Olivia rolled over in bed and bawled. What was happening to her? Why didn't she care about him anymore? Olivia thought back to when she decided not to care. Grams must have done something. Olivia grew angry. Her Grams wasn't supposed to meddle.

Something inside Olivia snapped and Olivia scrambled for her bracelet. She quickly tied it around her wrist. Olivia tucked her arms around her knees and cried into her thighs. "I'm so sorry, min kjærlighet. I'm so sorry." Olivia started to get a slight headache. Olivia laid down and let the pain take her.

* * *

 _Olivia opened her eyes to see that she was standing in front of a hut. K was sitting on the grass in front of it panting heavily. Tears were streaming down his cheeks._

 _Olivia ran over and tentatively placed her hand on his shoulder. "Min kjærlighet?"_

 _K's body shuddered. "What have you done. Livie?" He whispered._

 _Olivia's eyes welled with tears. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. My Grams, she did something to me. I don't know what, but she did." Big fat tears streamed down her cheeks. Gruesome sobs were trying to force their way out of her chest._

 _K didn't try to hold her. That hurt Olivia far worse than any words he could have said._

 _Olivia broke down. "I-I'm sorry." She blubbered._

 _K stood up like he didn't even see her and walked away. Olivia scrambled to her feet. "Wait!" She called._

 _K just kept walking. Olivia ran after him. "Can you see me? Can you hear me?"_

 _K walked like she wasn't even there._

" _Wait!" Olivia yelled._

 _K stopped suddenly. He spun around and faced her. "What are you waiting for?" He snarled. "Go on, kill me. I have had enough of life. I have had enough of watching you die. Come on. Where are your taunting words? About how I wasn't able to save you. How I wasn't able to save our child. About how weak I am for crying."_

 _Olivia jumped back in fright. Her heart broke. He was suicidal. If she didn't do something soon, she would lose him. Right now, she was thankful that he was daggered, even if it was hurting him. Olivia stepped closer to him. "Hey. It's really me. I am not going to do those things." Olivia placed her hand on his face._

 _K stared hopelessly at her._

 _Olivia held his face between her hands. "I am really here. I am never going to leave you, min kjærlighet. Never. If you die, then I am dying with you. Never again will we be apart. We will either be together in life or together in death." Olivia swore. "Forever." Olivia placed her lips on K's._

 _K froze for a moment. He curled his arms around her and kissed her like he was starving. Lips met, tongues curled and teeth nipped. In all it was one hell of a first kiss for Olivia._

 _Olivia pulled back for air. "I am never going to leave you." She whispered against his lips._

 _K shook and huge gasping wails poured from his chest. "I don't know if I can fall in love with you again. I can't just watch you die again." He sobbed._

 _Olivia pulled him into her arms. "Min kjærlighet." She crooned. "There are ways now for me to be stronger. I promise you I won't go down without a fight. If Mikael comes for me again, I swear he will get the fight of his life." Olivia pulled back from him as something occurred to her. "What did you mean 'our child'?_

 _K closed his eyes tightly like the memory still haunted him. "You haven't had this memory crop up?"_

 _Olivia thought back. "A while ago. I think I was eleven. The memory is kinda hazy."_

 _K winced when he heard that. "You were only eleven?" He whispered._

 _Olivia nodded. "Yes."_

 _K raked a hand down his face. His expression closed off and his face went stony. "We were only married about three months. My little brother just died. You were a huge help in my grief. I came home from working and found Mikael with a knife held to you. He- he stabbed you in your stomach and slashed up. You fell to the ground and I ran to catch you. I tried to save you. You placed your hand on your belly and told me I would have been a good father. You called me your love and then you died. I stayed with you for hours after. My siblings found me at dawn when I didn't show up for the hunting trip we had planned. They said I was in a trance and was just sitting there, rocking your body. I didn't snap out of it until my brothers took you away. I remember the rage. My mother came in and knocked me out. I have never been the same after that."_

 _Olivia stifled a sob. "Oh. I'm so sorry."_

" _It's not your fault, Livie." K shrugged. "What were you saying about your Grams?"_

" _My Grandmother did something to me. I was at her house yesterday. She was talking about how I needed to stop sleeping so much, that I needed to eat more and that I needed to stop thinking about you and get tough. It was like I couldn't do anything but stop thinking of you and I had to toughen up. It broke about two this morning. I was dreaming. I had a nightmare and I woke up. All of the sudden it just snapped. Her magic broke and I was able to come here to you. I didn't mean to take the bracelet off. I swear. I'm so sorry." Olivia broke down in tears. The heart wrenching sobs breaking free from her chest._

 _K pulled her into a hug. "I guess we both are just broken." He murmured into her ear. He held her close._

" _Why do you torment yourself like this?" Olivia whispered._

 _K stiffened. "You wouldn't understand." He muttered._

" _Then try to explain?" Olivia asked._

" _Back then family was everything. You grew up to have a family. When I was with you it was all I could think about. Having a little girl with your smile and hair. Having a strong boy with your eyes and laughter. It was all I wanted. That was all ruined the moment I became a vampire. I can't have kids because I am technically dead." K stepped back from her and started to pace. "That was taken from me by my parents. My siblings took the ability to die when they burnt the only wood that can kill us. I am living a nightmare. I just want it to end. I look back on this because it was the life I wanted. I wanted to live in a little hut with you and our children. I wanted to grow old and die with you by my side. I wanted to have grandchildren to love on. Now, I am cursed to stay young forever, I am cursed to live forever, forever is my curse. My siblings don't understand. They never found love before they were turned. Not real love. I guess I just miss it."_

 _Olivia sighed. "It sounds wonderful. Care to show me around? The dreams are awesome, but I can't really interact with you."_

 _K offered her his arm and began to lead her off. Halfway to the the hut they came from Olivia started to glow._

 _K's eyes filled with tears. "You're leaving again?"_

" _I have to. Something is pulling me back." Olivia clutched desperately to K. "I don't want to leave you."_

" _You'll be fine min kjære. I promise. I will see you soon." K brushed her hair behind her ear._

 _Olivia pressed her lips to his in a messy goodbye kiss. "I love you. Don't give up."_

 _Olivia disappeared from the small village._

* * *

"Oliva! Wake up now!" Bonnie yelled.

Olivia sat up. "I'm up. I'm up. What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty in the morning. How late did you get in?" Bonnie was extremely worried.

Olivia yawned. "About twelve thirty in the morning."

"And when did you fall asleep?" Bonnie pressed further.

"Uh . . . about twelve forty five to one ish." Olivia said sheepishly.

"So you have been sleeping for ten and a half hours!?" Bonnie almost yelled.

"No. I had a nightmare at about two in the morning and I was up for an half an hour." Olivia explained.

"Oh, like half an hour makes a difference. I am taking you to the doctor's. Get up. I'll see if they have an appointment available on Monday." Bonnie said firmly.

"I am not going." Olivia set her jaw. There was nothing wrong with her.

"Yes you are Olivia or so help me I will drag you there myself." Bonnie's witch powers started kicking in. The candles in Olivia's bathroom lit up.

Olivia waved her hand and they went out. "No. I am not! Now get out of my room Bonnie!" Olivia jumped up from her bed and shoved a stunned and slightly scared Bonnie out the door.

Bonnie snapped out of her shock when Olivia's door slammed shut in her face and the lock clicked.

"Olivia Bennett! Open this door! You are going to the doctor's on Monday." Bonnie pounded on Olivia's wooden door.

"No I am not Bonnie. You can't make me!" Olivia yelled back.

"Dad can make you." Bonnie threatened.

Olivia's door opened a crack. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." Bonnie glared. "Something is going on with you. You either tell me right now, go to the doctor's with me on Monday, or I am calling Dad home. Take your pick."

"Fine." Olivia growled. "Call the damn doctor." Olivia slammed her door shut again.

Bonnie stared in shock at the door. Olivia would never willingly chose to go to the doctor. Something was up and Bonnie had a feeling it had to do with those strange words she said a few days ago. Bonnie racked her brain trying to remember. She knows it started with an m and a k sound. It would come back to her.

Bonnie moved down the hall. Those words were going to bug her.

* * *

Sunday passed with little interaction after that for the girls. Olivia stayed in her room most of the day, loudly playing music to make sure Bonnie knew she was awake. If she took a tiny cat nap with her winter ear warmers on, that was her business.

Bonnie made several phone calls. One to Elena in a panic, one to the doctor's office, and one to her dad. Their dad said he couldn't make it back but he would call Olivia and check in with her.

Sunday night, Olivia dreamt of K. And this time, she had a proper dream.

* * *

" _Wait up!" Olivia opened her eyes to see that she was eight years old. She was chasing after K._

 _Eleven year old K laughed. "Keep up Livie. You have to keep up if you want it."_

 _Little Olivia huffed in anger. She ran faster and tripped over a root on the ground. Olivia felt piercing pain in her ankle. Olivia fell to the ground and sobbed._

 _K stopped and ran back to her. "Livie? Are you okay?" K's eyes were frantic and scared. He knew he would be in deep trouble for this. "Can you walk?"_

 _Olivia rubbed her eyes with her fists. She shook her head. Her twin black braids whipping the side of her face with the force of her shake. Olivia lifted her face to meet K's eyes. "It really hurts." She whimpered._

" _Can you fix it?" K asked, worriedly._

 _Olivia's bottom lip quivered. "I-I don't think I'm strong enough."_

" _Your mom has been teaching you, right?" K looked away from her and down to her ankle._

" _J-just how to draw energy from things." Olivia tried really hard not to cry._

 _K's eyes sparkled with an idea. "I got it. I saw my mom say these words and this man got better. What if you can say them and fix your ankle? You can draw energy from something and be strong enough."_

" _I have to have something living. Not a plant or a rock." Olivia whispered. What K was thinking was very dangerous and may just get them both in trouble if not done right. Olivia spoke his name quietly. "There are no animals big enough to draw from either."_

 _K got a wrinkle in his brow. His face softened and he leaned in close to Olivia. "There's me."_

 _Little Olivia's jaw dropped. "No!" She yelled. "You have no idea what you are offering."_

" _I've seen my mother and father do it." K asked, confused. "Why can't we?"_

" _My mother says I'm not supposed to do that with people." Olivia protested._

" _What's worse? Getting in trouble for an accident? Or doing this and not getting caught." K laid his hand on Olivia's. "You know if we get in trouble we can't play together anymore."_

 _Olivia frowned. "Stop it."_

" _Stop what?" K said, smiling a little._

 _Olivia said his name warningly._

" _Livie." K said back in the same tone._

 _Olivia smiled. "Okay. What are the words?"_

 _K said a bunch of latin words. He then repeated them to make sure she got it._

" _Hold still." Olivia placed her hand on K's chest. Olivia started chanting. K tensed a little but kept on breathing. Olivia quickly changed spells and placed her hand that was on K's chest on her ankle. Within seconds her ankle felt better._

 _Olivia felt something strange when she looked at K. "Thank you." Olivia leaned in and kissed his cheek. She pulled back and saw K had an unreadable face._

 _K stood up quickly. "Come on Livie. Let's get back." He took off through the woods with barely a pause for her to catch up._

 _Olivia blinked back tears. What had she done wrong?_

Loud music blared through Olivia's dream, shattering it. Olivia fumbled for her phone and switched off her alarm. Olivia sighed. Another day with her hellmates.

Olivia left her room to find Bonnie. She had to get the time for her doctor's appointment.

* * *

Bonnie was sitting at the kitchen table when Olivia found her.

"What time is my appointment?" Olivia asked without looking at Bonnie.

"3:30." Bonnie had her hands wrapped around a coffee mug. "Why are you up this early? Normally you are still sleeping."

"I decided to get an early start." Olivia remarked sarcastically.

Bonnie flinched and looked down into her cup. She pulled her knee up to her chest. "What's going on Liv? Why won't you talk to me?"

Olivia froze at the pain in her older sister's voice. Olivia couldn't answer her. For one, Bonnie would have her committed if she really knew what was going on. For two, it was dangerous what she knew. Olivia dreamt about the very first vampire for pete's sake. People would kill for the inside information she has. "I-I." Olivia was about to say she couldn't but she knew if she did that, Bonnie would get Elena and Caroline involved and no one could withstand a interrogation session from those three when teamed up. Especially when they are worried.

"I'm sorry." Olivia turned and ran from the room, fighting tears. Why was this so difficult? Why is she connected to him? What could have possibly happened in her first life that would tie her life to his? Why? Why? Why?

* * *

The ride to school was silent. Bonnie and Olivia didn't speak the whole way there.

Olivia got out of the car and was about to close the door when Bonnie finally spoke.

"Liv?" Bonnie whispered.

Olivia paused but didn't look at her.

"Can you look me in the eye and honestly tell me there is nothing wrong with you?" Bonnie pleaded.

Olivia turned her head and looked into Bonnie's eyes. "I can't. There is something going on but I can't talk about it. I need to work on it on my own. You can't help me Bon. Not this time."

Bonnie gasped at the broken glass look in her sister's eyes.

"Please. Just leave it. I am trying so hard to cope. I know I am sleeping so much. I am sorry. I can honestly say there is nothing medically wrong that is causing me to sleep so much. Grams was helping. Then she did something she shouldn't and it made things worse. The headaches are just a side effect. I am physically healthy as I can ever be." Olivia tried to reassure.

Bonnie nodded hesitantly. "If you are sure I'll let you skip out on the doctor's today."

Olivia wiped her eyes and smiled. "Thanks Bon." The warning bell rang. "I got to get to class. You coming?"

"I'll be there in a second." Bonnie tried to sound normal for her younger sister. Bonnie knew there was nothing she could do but be there for Olivia when she needed her. When Olivia got like this she really means what she says.

Bonnie sat in her car for a few more seconds. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and checked her makeup. Bonnie reached into her bag and grabbed her cell phone. She called the doctor's office with a cheery fake smile. She made the necessary motions to cancel the appointment and hung up. Bonnie sighed. Olivia needed help.

The tardy bell rang and Bonnie scrambled out of her car and ran for the school. She was late!

At lunch, Caroline caught up to Olivia.

"Liv? I'm sorry." Caroline blurted. "Please don't unfriend me."

Olivia gave Caroline a small smile. "You're forgiven Care."

"Good." Caroline sighed in relief. "So, we are having a Sexy Suds Car Wash."

Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"I want you there." Caroline said in a rush. "Hear me out!"

Olivia closed her mouth from her attempt to protest.

Caroline took that as permission to keep talking. "I need as much help as I can get. You are a knockout. Please Liv? Please. I need you. Look, you can man the cash box. You don't even have to wash a car."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Fine. What time do I need to be there?"

Caroline squealed. "Really? Thanks! Okay, you need to be there right after school. Bikinis are an absolute must." Caroline kept talking about the car wash details.

Olivia kept getting flashes of blue eyes, dimples and curly blonde hair. Olivia held a hand to her temples. "Look, Care? I'll be there tomorrow. I gotta go." Olivia walked faster and went to hide in an abandoned classroom.

The flashes kept coming even after Olivia left Caroline. Blue eyes, blonde hair, dimples. Blue eyes, blonde hair, dimples. "Stop. Stop." Olivia mumbled.

Olivia fell to her knees and desperately grabbed her bracelet, hoping for the sereneness that K provided. The instant her fingers reached the worn brown leather, Olivia's mind calmed. "Thank you, min kjærlighet. Thank you."

Olivia fought tears back. What was happening to her? She couldn't go to anyone. Not even her Grams. Her Grams betrayed her. Olivia desperately clutched her hand to her wrist. Her head started hurting. Olivia gritted her teeth and fought it off. "Not now min kjaerlighet. Please not now. Don't call me." Olivia released her grip on the bracelet. Her headache and the pulling sensation faded. Olivia sighed in relief.

Olivia stood up and made her way out in the hall to class.

* * *

Olivia met up with Bonnie after school.

"What are we doing this afternoon?" Olivia asked Bonnie.

"I thought we could visit Grams." Bonnie said, getting in the car.

Olivia froze. "No. I don't want to visit Grams." Olivia spoke angrily.

"Liv? What did Grams do to you?" Bonnie was shocked.

"She betrayed my trust. I was speaking to her about what was going on and she did something she shouldn't. I don't want to see her." Olivia seethed.

"Alright. I guess we can go home. I have homework anyway." Bonnie started the car. "Are you going to get in?"

"Yeah." Olivia climbed into the passenger seat. "I have homework as well. Miss Baker gave me a whole chapter to read. At least we don't have history. They are still looking for a new teacher."

"Well, this is a small town. Not many teachers want to work here." Bonnie pointed out.

Olivia nodded in agreement. "You're probably right."

"I always am, Liv. Perks of being a big sister." Bonnie smiled teasingly at Olivia.

Olivia's jaw dropped. "I am right sometimes as well."

"Sure you are Liv." Bonnie chuckled. "Sure you are."

"Bonnie Bennett!" Olivia exclaimed in mock outrage.

"Olivia Bennett!" Bonnie yelled back.

" _Rebekah Mikaelson!" Olivia shouted it teasingly at a blonde teenager._

" _Olivia Mikaelson!" The blonde screamed back in the same playful tone._

"Liv? Olivia?" Bonnie's voice broke her thoughts. "Back in the car. I lost you for a moment."

Olivia blinked as Bonnie's worried face replaced the image of a laughing blonde young woman. "Sorry. Got lost in thought."

"Are you okay?" Bonnie flicked on her turn signal to make the corner of their street.

"I'm fine, Bon." Olivia smiled at her.

"What homework do you have besides science?" Bonnie parked the car in their driveway and opened her door.

"Uh . . . Math, English and Art." Olivia answered. Olivia got out of the car as well, slinging her heavy backpack over her shoulder as she went. "History still has a substitute. So, no homework there."

Olivia and Bonnie entered the house.

"So, you will be doing what for Art?" Bonnie unloaded her bag on the table.

"I have to draw a picture using colored pencil, marker, pencil and some kind of colored paper." Olivia responded. "I have most of it done. I just need to use colored pencil to finish it."

"Can I see your project?" Bonnie loved to see Olivia's drawings. She was picky about who saw them. She had a sketch book that she kept under lock and key in her room. Bonnie really wanted to take a peek.

"Sure." Olivia placed her backpack on the table with a thunk. She unzipped it and rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a red folder. She flicked it open and held out a piece of paper to Bonnie.

Bonnie took it gingerly at stared at it in awe.

It was a picture of the falls but it was different than now. The falls were bigger and there was more of a clear space around them. The whole picture was colored except for the waterfall. There were seven kids in the picture. Two boys were standing under a tree. Two boys and a girl were splashing in the pool below the waterfall. One girl was holding the hands of a toddler near the edge.

"It's beautiful, Liv. It seems a shame to hand this in as a school project." Bonnie handed the picture back to Olivia.

"I might recreate this. Add more details and make it so there is no marker or colored paper in it." Olivia mused. "Anyway. I have a worksheet to do in Math and I have an essay due in English on Friday. It's Monday so I have four days to do it."

Olivia set it down and moved to get her things from her bag. She settled at the kitchen table and got to work. Bonnie followed.

That night, Olivia had another dream. This time, K was barely in it.

* * *

 _Olivia opened her eyes to show that she was in a small hut. Five people were in front of her. Three were men. Finn, Elijah and Nik. The names came into her head. One was a girl. Rebekah. One was a small boy. Henrik._

" _What's going on?" Olivia asked._

 _The second eldest crossed his arm. "You are planning on marrying our brother?"_

 _Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Elijah. I am marrying-" His name as always was muted._

" _We just want to ask you a few questions." Rebekah's voice was reassuring._

" _How much do you want to marry him?" Nik asked._

 _Olivia smiled. "I love him."_

" _What do you love about him?" Rebekah inquired._

" _I love him when he is annoying and I love him when he is not. I know he can be sweet sometimes and I know he can be harsh when someone deserves it. I know him. I know that when he is happy his eyes sparkle. I know when he is angry that his brow furrows and his eyes go dark."_

" _That's enough of that." Finn interrupted. "What would you do for him if his life was in danger?"_

" _I would die for him." Olivia said firmly. "I would do anything for him."_

 _The siblings all nodded in approval._

" _Good answer." Elijah appraised her. "Would you be with him forever?"_

" _Forever and Always." Olivia answered._

" _Henrik? Your turn." Nik gave the little boy a chance to talk._

 _Henrik thought for a moment. "Are you going to make me an uncle?"_

 _Olivia flushed bright red. "Uh . . ."_

 _The three older boys had smirks on their faces._

" _Go on Olivia. He asked you a question." Nik encouraged._

" _Um . . . Henrik, I-" Olivia stammered._

 _The door to the hut opened right then._

" _Hello? I have been looking everywhere for you? What are you all doing?" K stuck his head inside but got suspicious when he saw Olivia's flaming face and his brother's smug looks. "Olivia?" K asked. "Are you okay?"_

" _Maybe Henrik. I got to go. I think I hear Mother calling. Bye." Olivia pushed past K and fled the building. The last thing she heard was laughter and K's embarrassed shouts._

* * *

Olivia woke up with a smile. That was a cute memory/dream.

"Liv? School." Bonnie yelled through the door.

"I'm up, Bon." Olivia yelled back. Olivia jumped out of her bed and scurried around her room, packing her school bag and another separate bag or her car wash uniform.

Olivia scarfed her breakfast down and met Bonnie outside at the car. "Let's go."

School passed by quickly and soon enough, Olivia was reluctantly changing into a dark red bikini with jean shorts. She slipped some flip flops on her feet and went outside the school.

Olivia spotted Caroline over by Elena. Olivia scurried over, careful to avoid getting wet.

"Care. I made it." Olivia came to a stop beside the two girls.

Caroline gave her a smile. "Glad you can make it. Now, I want you-"

"Wait. Are you sure you are feeling up to this?" Elena asked Olivia.

"Why wouldn't she be up to it?" Caroline furrowed her brow.

"Hasn't Bonnie been talking to you? Olivia has been sleeping a whole lot and not eating much. Bonnie is really worried. She told me that on Sunday, Olivia slept for over ten hours in one night." Elena looked at Olivia, concerned.

"I'm fine Elena." Olivia scowled. "I can do this. Besides it was ten hours and five minutes. It wasn't over ten hours."

"Look Liv, I'm just worri-" Elena started but was cut off by Caroline.

"No. Bonnie hasn't been telling me this. But, if Olivia says she can do it, then let her do it." Caroline leveled a look at Elena. "If you are going to argue you can leave my car wash. Don't make a scene."

Elena held up her hands and stepped back.

"Good, now Olivia. Here is the cash box. Remember, no friend discounts, no freebies, no pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No we are not." Caroline leaned in to Olivia. "After this, we are talking." Caroline turned and ran off, terrorizing another victim of hers.

As soon as Caroline left, Stefan walked up.

"Hi. Olivia, right?" He held his hand out to the girl. "I don't know if you remember me."

Olivia steeled herself and shook his hand. "Yeah. I remember you." Olivia released his hand and moved the cash box to the other arm. "Look, I'm really sorry. I have to go. Caroline is going to have a fit if this isn't where it is supposed to be. We can talk later Stefan." Olivia walked off.

"Is she always like that?" Stefan asked Elena.

Elena frowned. "No. I think she doesn't know what to make of you yet."

"And Bonnie?" Stefan let that question hang.

"Bonnie will come around. Just give them both time." Elena soothed.

"So, both Bennett girls need some time?" Stefan clarified.

"Yep." Elena was about to say more but Caroline headed over.

"The event is called sexy suds you know." Caroline hissed before moving on.

Stefan stared in bewilderment after the blonde. "Did we just get scolded?"

"And judged." Elena nodded.

From across the parking lot Olivia watched Elena and Stefan. If Stefan was a vampire how can he be here in the sun? Olivia frowned. Maybe he had something on him that let him be out. It had to be magical, so he had to have known a witch at one point.

"Liv!" A soaking wet brunette shocked Olivia out of her thoughts by hugging her.

"Whoa, Kimmy? What happened to you?" Olivia detangled herself from the cheerleader.

"Got in a fight with Tiki. She's in rare form today. But enough about that, look at you. You look amazing!" Kimmy cat called at Olivia.

Olivia blushed but her dark skin hid it. "Stop it."

"You're blushing. Aren't you?" Kimmy grinned.

Olivia ducked her head.

"Hey, enough of that. You look beautiful." Kimmy said softly.

Olivia got a flash of a face. Darkened brown eyes, a slack jaw and messy brown hair. Olivia shook her head a bit to get rid of the image.

"No? Girl, I would even be all over you if I swung that way. Now, what are you doing?" Kimmy grabbed Olivia's elbow and moved her off to the side.

"Doing?" Olivia arched an eyebrow.

Kimmy rolled her eyes. "What are you doing in the car wash?"

"Oh. I am running the cash box." Olivia said proudly.

"No you aren't. You are coming with me." Kimmy dragged Olivia over to one of the cars and tossed her a wet rag. "Get to it. Chop. Chop." Kimmy nodded down at the blue painted metal before her.

Olivia sighed and started scrubbing. "You are so mean, Kimberly."

"You love me. Now scrub harder. That dirt isn't going to come off by itself." Kimmy spoke back at her over the car.

Olivia grumbled but started putting more effort in. Olivia paused when she felt a surge of her older sister's magic. Olivia's head shot up and she scanned the parking lot. She found Bonnie staring at Tiki. Tiki was wrestling with the hose. Olivia snorted and started laughing. Served the girl right.

"What's so funny Liv?" Kimmy's head popped up from the other side of the car.

"Look at Tiki." Olivia giggled.

Kimmy's jaw dropped. "No way. Ha! That b*tch deserved that."

Two hours later of water, soap and various vehicles, Olivia felt Bonnie's magic again and this time it wasn't harmless.

"Oh my word!" Olivia squealed and ran over to Bonnie. "Bon." Olivia tried really hard not to yell. "Bonnie. Hey, it's okay."

Bonnie snapped out of whatever she was doing. "What just happened, Liv?"

"You were in some kind of trance." Stefan spoke up from behind the girls.

Olivia jumped. "Jeez Stefan. Give me a heart attack why don't you?"

"Sorry. Are you okay Bonnie?" Stefan turned his attention to the young witch.

"Did I do this?" Bonnie whispered.

"I think so. Yeah." Stefan answered.

"Come on Bon. Let's go home." Olivia kept silent as she ushered her sister to their car.

"You know something, don't you?" Bonnie spoke softly at her sister.

Olivia bit her lip in hesitation. Olivia knew Bonnie needed their Grams but Olivia didn't want to see the old woman.

"What is happening to me Liv?" Bonnie was near tears and that just about broke Olivia's heart.

Olivia sighed. "We need to see Grams. She has all the answers."

"Grams?" Bonnie's brow wrinkled. Then Bonnie realized something. "She was right. I'm a witch?"

Olivia looked around them. "Not so loud." Olivia snatched the keys out of Bonnie's numb fingers. "Get it." Olivia popped open the driver's door as she spoke and slid into the driver's seat. Olivia waited patiently for Bonnie to join her in the car.

Bonnie hesitated. She really didn't want to go, but if someone could help her . . . Bonnie remembered setting fire to Olivia's candles in her bathroom. If she did that and couldn't stop, Olivia could burn to death or get really hurt. Bonnie sighed and got in the car.

Olivia drove off to Shelia Bennett's house. Olivia pulled up in the drive. Bonnie had gotten lost in her thoughts. "Bon? We're here. Just to be honest, I already knew about this and have been studying with Grams."

Bonnie stared at Olivia. "You have?"

Olivia nodded. "When I was over here a lot a week ago. It might be boring at first. Grams would want to teach you about our history first. Trust me, it's not as boring as it sounds."

Bonnie gave a weak laugh. "That's because you love history, Liv."

"Bonnie, this isn't going to be all fun and games." Olivia said seriously. "Things are going to be really hard from here on out. But I will be with you the whole way. I swear it on Mr. Finkles' grave."

Bonnie and Olivia cracked smiles. Mr. Finkles was their first pet. It was a goldfish. Olivia wanted to name him Fin. Bonnie wanted to name him Mr. Hinkles. They argued for three days until Grams taught them to compromise. They agreed on Mr. Finkles. They loved that goldfish. Until one fateful day, Olivia accidentally overfed him. They found him belly up in the tank. They buried Mr. Finkles in their backyard.

"Okay, Liv. We'll do this together." Bonnie agreed.

"Together forever, Bon." Olivia smiled at her sister. "Let's go to Grams. I have seen her look out the window four times now. She might think she has a stalker."

Bonnie laughed. "Thanks Liv."

"You're welcome Bon." Olivia's smile got tender.

The two girls hugged over the seats. They got out and made their way into the house they were sitting in front of. One, eagerly and happy. The other with trepidation and betrayal coursing through them.

* * *

 ** _Tala_**


End file.
